


A shot at love with Lexa Green

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clexa, ClexaENDGAME, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Lexa is BI this need for a fic, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Romance, Slow Burn, clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: «Twelve guys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty one to thirty years old, you are good looking, you want to make big money and just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and maybe you’re the one who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a member of «For Love with Lexa Green.»
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa (The 100)/Other(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A shot at love with Lexa Green](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/739989) by Margueritte Gautier. 



> A translation of A shot at love with Lexa Green by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812404
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway
> 
> In this fanfiction Lexa is Bi, is idea of the author, there are no bad thoughts, so don't comment about that, if you don't like don't read, and who read hope you like it, thanks

San Francisco. California.

A pretty blonde was slowly moving through an endless traffic jam in her old car. The day was amazing, the bright April sun was shining. The only thing that spoiled this wonderful morning was that today was the last day to deposit money on a loan for her small business. There was enough money that  
managed to scrape together, but after that had to work seven days a week to save up for the next installment.  
Clarke has dreamed of something of her own all her life, be it a small store or a cafe.  
The Griffin family was small but very strong. After the death of her father, she and her mother could not get out of the prolonged depression for a long time, but after several years, supporting each other and substituting their backs in the most difficult moments, the mother and daughter managed to return to their usual life.

It's been ten years since Jack Griffin's death. The blonde always tried to do everything so that her father was proud of her.

The cars in the traffic jam were moving like snails, and Clarke's patience was already running out. The blonde's furious conclusions were interrupted by the mobile call.

\- "Hey baby, are you busy? Because if you're busy, I'll call you back, but trust me, I have a great offer you can't refuse!" the voice of a friend chirped into the phone at the speed of a machine gun, not allowing the blonde to insert at least a word.

\- “Stop Raven, I didn't understand half of what you said. What's the offer? Don't tell me this is your next crazy idea. Your offer for the sale of marijuana pies in my coffee shop was enough for me,” the blonde feigned indignation.

Clarke has been friends with Reyes for as long as she can remember. The girls went to elementary school together, found their first love together, and survived the loss in the Griffin family together. Reyes was an incredible optimist, and even when the situation was worse than ever, Raven always had something to say in support of her friend. Recently, Raven had an obsession, namely, to help the blonde to improve her financial condition.

\- "Noooo, Clarke! Now everything is serious! Trust me, come to me tonight.” Ray on the other side of the line was pretty convincing. In general, the girl knew how to convince if she really needed something.

\- "Ray, I've been going to the bank for two hours, these traffic jams are crazy! I need to go to the bank to pay for the coffee shop. Moreover, my mother is on duty today, I need to pick up Kyle from kindergarten, so I did not go to work. You know that I have everything scheduled every minute!" out of despair, the blonde hit the steering wheel with force, from the signal sounded, the drivers from the neighboring cars began to look at her.

At twenty-one, Clarke Griffin became pregnant. This is not to say that it was planned, and that the child was desired, but when the boy was born, the blonde realized that she would never forgive herself if she got rid of the child.  
Little Kyle was an outlet for everyone. Clarke began to realize from high school that she was more attracted to girls, but did her best to deny her belonging to the community. Having entered college, the girl found a guy pretty quickly, but with each new date, the blonde realized that she had turned completely in the wrong place. When Clarke realized that she was pregnant, she had to drop out of college and go home to raise her child next to her loved ones and relatives.

\- "Damn, Griffin, well, bring Kyle with you, I haven't seen my godson for a long time. Trust me, you will not regret it, especially since tomorrow is a day off," Raven did not think to lag behind.

\- “Ray, you know I don’t have days off, but I’ll think of something. Wait for us," noticing that the cork is beginning to dissolve, the blonde hastened to end the conversation.

In the evening of the same day, the silence of a small apartment on the outskirts of the city was dispelled by a timid knock on the door. Raven, who had been waiting for her friend's visit all day, ran to open the door, the girl knew that if there was a knock on the door, then a little guest had come with Clarke, who had not yet reached the bell. Raven adored her godson, and with every visit she tried to make him a pleasant surprise. Today the girl has prepared a large set of Lego, which her little friend loved so much.

\- "Who is so big here came to visit Aunt Ray?!" Raven exclaimed, throwing the door wide open.

Clarke, obviously tired after a long day, stood on the threshold and held the hand of a cheerful kid, who, it seemed, was not tired at all during the day and was ready to perform his new little feats.

\- "Hi Lay!" the boy has not yet pronounced the letter «R» and last month Griffin was able to pay for a good speech therapist, with the help of friends and family.

Raven grabbed Kyle in her arms and finally launched the exhausted Clarke into the apartment.

\- “God, Ray, I really hope you come up with something worthwhile, because I have a feeling that I'm going to go crazy soon!" Exhaustedly said the blonde and landed on a soft sofa in the living room.

\- "Wait, friend, now it's not up to you! Come on, boy, look what I have prepared for you! Mom said you lost another tooth?!" Raven, smiling radiantly, squatted down next to the baby and hid something behind her back.

\- "Yes! Here look! I already have new ones!" the boy glowed with happiness, and with might and main demonstrated his new teeth.

\- "You know, Kyle, the tooth fairy flew to my neighbor, the same baby as you, and she had a lot of things to do!" Still smiling, Raven began the story.

\- "As much lot as at mom?" The boy asked, looking sadly at his mother.

\- "Yes, baby, just like mom's," catching a sad look on her friend, the girl continued: - "and so, the fairy was very busy, but she gave you a gift, and was very sorry that she could not fly in and gift everything personally."

Pulling the designer out of her back, Raven happily watched Kyle's reaction, who, with delight, neatly unpacked the gift box.

\- "Thank you Lay! Thank you! I am not offended by the fairy, mom is also busy, I am not offended," seeing the gift, the baby jumped with delight, he was impatient to start playing: - "Mom, can I?"

\- "Of course, dear, play, while your aunt and I will discuss our affairs!" the blonde could not get enough of it when she saw her son in such a happy mood. Unfortunately, she did not often manage to please the boy herself.

Sitting on a soft carpet, the boy wholly and completely joined in the game and did not notice the girls' conversations.

\- "Thank you, Raven, you are inimitable as always," taking her friend by the hand, the blonde thanked.

\- “You know that I’m happy,” Raven answered without taking her eyes off the boy.

\- "So what did you want to talk about? We will not be long, tomorrow at work, you know, things are not going very well, I do not have enough revenue to recruit the required number of personnel, so I have to work myself."

\- "Yes, princess, I know, and I also know that you deserve a normal life, and your boy deserves it too! And now, I know how you will take my proposal, but at least listen and do not start to be indignant!" Raven remembered that her friend was very wary of all her ideas, and began from afar.

\- “Okay, let's see what you decided to offer me this time,” Griffin nodded softly.

\- "Excellent, and so, tadaaaam!" Approaching the laptop and turning the screen on the blonde, Raven spread her arms in an admirable gesture.

\- “Ummm, Ray, I also want to be happy, but the monitor is black, and if your computer breaks down and you want me to fix it, that's not the best option,” Clarke chuckled.

\- “Oh shit, you ruined the whole moment!" Clicking with the mouse Raven again drew the attention of the blonde to the monitor: - "Read, and do not say that this is not ideal!"

\- "Raven, are you completely crazy? How do you imagine it? I have a child, and in general this is bullshit!"

\- "I didn’t tell you to reason and think, I said read!" Ray was persistent.

\- “Ok, but that doesn't mean that I agree, and what there we have «Twelve boys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty-one to thirty years old, you are good-looking, you want to make good money and you just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and perhaps it is you who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a participant in the show For love with Lexa Green,»" with every word she read, the blonde’s eyes widened more and more: -"Raven, are you completely fucking nuts?! Don't even think to suggest it to me! I'm not some ..."

\- “Clarke, wait, take your time. The application can be sent free of charge, do not worry, listen, I found out everything, for every week that you hold out in this show they will pay too much, according to my calculations, if you stay there for twelve weeks and reach the final, by this time you will pay off the loan for a coffee shop, and there will still be money!" the friend did not give up.

\- "Raven, I already said no," Clarke breathed wearily.

\- "Wait, plus everything, you will appear on the youth channel, and you will have a huge number of visitors in your cafe just to look at you! Revenues will grow!" the girl dispersed and was already turning circles around the small room, trying not to knock down Kyle, who was playing on the floor.

\- "Ray, this is unreal, I have a child, who will be with him all this time?"

\- "Octavia and I will help when your mom is on duty! We can handle it! And Clarke, just look at this girl! Have you seen her? She's shooting for the covers of fashion magazines, an aspiring and up-and-coming actress! She's a fucking dream!"

The girl on the poster was really beautiful. A slender figure, long legs and beautiful breasts, gorgeous dark brown hair reached the middle of the back, noble facial features and huge green eyes that looked from the photo with challenge and desire.

\- “Damn, Ray, you’re not going to lag behind, are you? Come on, I'll think about it, but you promise not to do anything without my consent! Okey?!" With suspicion looking at the smiling friend, the blonde specified.

\- "As you please, my princess!" Overjoyed, the brunette hugged Griffin.

\- "Raven, I didn't say yes!"

\- “But you didn't say no!"

*****

In a large photo studio, the shooting of an advertising poster for the already sensational show with the participation of Lexa Green ended.  
The girl was the daughter of rich parents, and, among other things, the only heiress. In life, Green has never been refused. The father, who doted on his treasure, did everything to make Lexa happy with her life, and provided everything she could only dream of. Thanks to the unreal beauty, initially just a rich playwright, as it is fashionable to say, a socialite, gradually became a popular model, and later famous directors began to invite the girl to the shooting. When an offer came to shoot a reality show with Lexa in the title role, the girl agreed, without thinking, which rather ruined her parents' nerves.

Two months ago:

\- "Alexa, baby, can you at least sometimes think with your head before signing such papers?! Do you have any idea what this show is? My daughter will be hug all over the country with a huge number of people! What is this, fashion? We know you are attracted to both women and men, but my God! Do this on the sidelines of clubs and social events, but not on the federal channel!" Father Gustus Green clutched his head, sitting at his desk in the office.

\- "Dad, this is a big plus for me, black PR, so to speak, my name should be constantly heard! If you haven't noticed, for the last year I have not asked you for money and I live on what I earned myself! Let me decide for myself how I will build my career!" the girl on the contrary looked irresistible, the black short dress emphasized all the advantages of her figure, and, to be honest, there were simply no minuses in the girl.

\- "Alexandra, father and I do not really support your undertakings! Our partners will not understand us. The consequences of your last novel are still being discussed in the press, but we asked you to be more careful in your connections, or at least in those places where there are reporters. Baby, we are not the last people in the United States, and at twenty-five you are our only heir. We want grandchildren!" Next to her father was Lexa's mother, Niylah Green. At one time, the woman also shone on the covers of magazines, but now, together with husband, she was engaged in the development of their huge company.

\- "Mom, what I had with Costia was not just an affair, we lived together for a year, and you know very well about it. The fact that this somehow leaked to the press is not my fault, but more a coincidence. But in everything you need to look for your advantages, now, I don't need to make a public statement and admit to everyone in my orientation," the brunette smiled tightly.

\- "Yes, honey, of course, you'd better do a reality show in which you will look for your love for the whole world," Gustus laughed nervously.

\- "Lexa, if you have already decided everything, please, think with your head, try to be more careful when making next decisions. We love you." Trying to soften the atmosphere, Niylah went up to her daughter and hugged the brunette by the fragile shoulders.

Our days

\- "Lexa, the pictures are just a bomb, you are hot as ever!" the cute photographer ran after the model, who made her way to the dressing room.

\- "Thank you, Jasper, it's not about me, but that you are an excellent photographer and mega professional. After you will show the final result," winking at a friend, the brunette disappeared behind the door.

Tired, Lexa dropped into a chair, lighting a thin cigarette. A huge number of thoughts swarmed in her head, and the girl just wanted to relax and sleep, but apparently fate thought differently, so less than five minutes passed and there was a lively knock on the door.  
Putting out her cigarette and wrapping her robe, the brunette opened the door. On the threshold of the dressing room was Anya, Lexa's manager and best friend in combination.

\- "Anya, I do not care what you have there, I want to sleep and rest, yesterday was a wild flight, today is filming, I want to sleep!" the brunette was famous for not a very simple character, and her friend, knowing her perfectly well, was still smiling while standing in the doorway.

\- "Lex, I don't care! Your show got a doher of applications! There are almost a damn one hundred thousand of them! One hundred thousand people want to touch your thin ass with at least one finger! And everyone considers themselves to be simply unreal handsome's! Therefore, you will choose them yourself, and I don't care what you want there, sleep, eat, fuck or all at the same time!" almost in one breath the friend gave out to the order of the stunned Lexa.

\- "Fuck! This is really fucking a lot! I'm not ready to choose, let your assistants decide for themselves, I don't give a shit about the fact, you know, this is just PR and nothing more, in the contract with MTV there are no obligations about sincerity and there is also something about something, only a show, and I am an actress not bad. Let them find cute faces, and no more," the brunette's eyes were already closing, she wanted to sleep unbearably, and not think about people who would come to the casting.

\- "Okay, Lexa, a hundred people will come to the casting, we will only choose twenty-four. You really don't want to participate in the selection?" Anya was surprised to watch her friend, who was trying to get comfortable on a small sofa.

\- “I’m sure you don’t allow any freaks or imbeciles to be in the show, everything is in your hands,” Green clarified, yawning.

*****

Two weeks later.  
San Francisco. California.  
Coffee shop «Vanilla coffee»

For several hours the blonde had been trying to leave for a lunch break, but as soon as she left the bar counter, a visitor who had no one else to make coffee or serve dessert was sure to come in. Clarke was working alone today and her hands were not enough. She was distracted from work by an insistent call, which did not fit into the service of several clients at once. After finishing serving coffee and checking her mobile, the blonde found several missed numbers from an unknown number. Literally in a second, the display will again show the incoming from the same number.

\- "Yes, Griffin is listening," the blonde picked up the phone immediately, without waiting for a second call.

\- "Good afternoon, Miss Griffin, you are worried about your application, which you sent to participate in the show on MTV," the young guy chattered into the receiver and the blonde did not understand at all what was going on.

\- "Wait, I didn't send any applications ..." Clarke was confused, but gradually it began to dawn on her.

\- "Miss Griffin, I advise you to decide whether you applied or not, because you have passed to the final selection and we are waiting for you to the casting. If your answer is no, please report it to the highlighted number within 24 hours. If you still applied, please arrive at the address indicated on the website by ten in the morning on the first of May. All the best.” After finishing, the guy dropped the call, leaving Clarke in furious confusion.

\- "Your mother, Raven! I'll kill you!" Griffin boiled as she dialed her friend's number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Twelve guys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty one to thirty years old, you are good looking, you want to make big money and just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and maybe you’re the one who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a member of «For Love with Lexa Green.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of A shot at love with Lexa Green by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812404
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway
> 
> In this fanfiction Lexa is Bi, is idea of the author, there are no bad thoughts, so don't comment about that, if you don't like don't read, and who read hope you like it, thanks

\- "Raven! What the hell have you done! I asked you not to do anything without me!" Raven did not have time to press to receive the call, the foul language erupted began to erupt at her.

\- "Hey! Clarke, don't get mad! How do you know? Did they call you? You were accepted! Amazing! I'm happy, this is just fucking awesome!" Ray was beside herself with happiness:  
\- "Do you at least understand the blonde, that while you were thinking, the whole casting is over?"

\- "Ray, this is completely out of hand! Do you have any idea what you've done? I have to be there on Monday, and this is in three days, I won't have time for anything! I need to buy a plane ticket, think about who to leave Kyle with, put myself in order, won't I go to the casting like this? No, this is impossible, I will not go," the brunette could not understand Clarke's emotions, the blonde was clearly not herself.

\- "Understand, Griffin! You went around a hundred thousand people! You can understand that?A hundred fucking thousand, so you're just super cool. You don't need anything, just be yourself and everything will work out. Although you can refuse, and if you are so unhappy with everything, call and refuse," Raven wanted to get a clear answer, the blonde had to decide now.

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

\- "Hey! Clarke, you threw yourself there, or what, with happiness?"

\- "No, Ray," came the quiet answer.

\- "No what, Clarke?"

\- "I will not refuse ..."

*****

It was three o'clock in the morning when the tired and not quite sober model burst into her penthouse, located in one of the most expensive hotels in New York. The brunette preferred comfort, and her father did not bother buying a house or apartment, so he decided to buy a floor in a hotel. The place was under constant guard and Lexa was under round-the-clock supervision. Another party ended as usual, chatting with friends, quick sex with one of the ex-boyfriends in one of the private rooms of the elite club. Most of all, the brunette was worried about the torn dress, which she bought only today and for the price it could compete with a small house by the sea.

Green increasingly remembered her last love. Feelings for the girl did not disappear, and with each new passion, be it a man or a woman, a crack appeared in the heart more and more.  
In their parting, Lexa saw only her own guilt. Costia was wonderful, endured all the antics and flaws of the model, gave up her career as a successful journalist to be with her loved one, but Lexa did not appreciate much and could not calm her needs, and so, when the brunette got drunk again, she cheated. Cheated with some weird guy who just got in the way.

Green asked for forgiveness, promised that it was the first and last time, but Costia was adamant. The girl silently packed her things and left. Gifts and nightly drunken visits only led to Costia change of address.

Almost six months have passed since their separation, and Lexa only knew that her ex-girlfriend returned to journalism, and was extremely surprised that with so much information about her, Costia did not write a devastating article and did not try to become famous at the expense of the celebrity. The girl just lived her life, as if they had never met, as if those feelings were not there.

Turning on quiet music on her laptop, the brunette began to parse mail. Basically, these were proposals for cooperation, for some reason got to her personal address, bypassing the manager, a couple of letters from parents with invitations to charity evenings of their company, and that very cherished letter from Anya with a hundred candidates for a warm place in the reality show. Of course Lexa didn't care who she had to communicate with and maybe even a little more than just communicate. Initially, the contract at MTV meant only that the brunette would occasionally appear on the set, no more than two hours a day, and sometimes communicate with these people. But now the circumstances have changed, and according to the rules, for the credibility and trust of the audience, Lexa will have to live in the very house where the shooting will take place.  
The company has already picked up a huge and pompous house in one of the richest areas of the city, and the money has been deposited three months in advance, so there is nowhere to retreat.

\- "So, let's see who I have to endure all this time," the brunette smiled in a drunken voice, talking to herself and at the same time pouring herself whiskey.

\- "So, this skinny, this gay, my God, where Anya was looking, he will take all the guys away from me," Greene was amused with might and main:  
\- "What's next here, and this sexy, I like it, let's leave you, Bellamy Blake. Who else, who else, and this is Murphy is nothing, look like, a funny one, leave you too. There is a huge number of them, it was decided, now I will get drunk and will choose the cutest and hottest and wow, handsome hello ..."

*****

Clarke's three days of preparing to leave were not easy. The first stage, preparing Griffin's mother for this unpredictable event. After conspiring and devising a little plan, Ray, Octavia and Clarke had a Saturday dinner at the blonde's house. Unsuspectingly Abigail was very happy with a small family holiday. Clarke's friends have long become like family for her, so the woman took each of their visits with great joy.

Kyle stubbornly did not want to eat his dinner and was about to cry, but Raven quickly distracted the guy's attention and managed to persuade him to eat a little. Sometimes it seemed to Clarke that the two were constantly plotting something.

\- "Mom, I have little news, i just ask, take everything calmly," the blonde began from afar.

\- "Oh God, baby, you said that twice in your life, the first when you got pregnant, the second when you decided to tell me about your orientation. Would you like to add more gray hair to my head?" The woman smiled nervously.

\- “No mom, it's not like that, it's just… Ummm… Raven! Help me, damn it," the blonde really couldn't find the right words.

Raven was not long in coming, and with passion in her eyes she began to retell her ingenious plan.

\- "Mom Abby, the main thing is not to worry, this is such a thing... Well, you know better than anyone that your daughter has financial problems, and none of us would like our blonde to lose her cafe? Right?" receiving a nod from Mrs. Griffin in response, the girl continued:  
\- "So, I sent an application for Clarke to participate in one body of the show! And imagine, she passed! If she wins this show, she has enough money to pay off the loan and you can live a normal life!"

\- "Clarke! This is just wonderful!" Abby, who was clearly preparing for the worst, was very happy for her daughter: - "What kind of show?"

\- "Oh, this is where the biggest problem begins, Abby," trying to choose the words as gently as possible, continued Ray:  
\- "a show about love, need to achieve the love of one girl and bypass twenty applicants. And, yes, while you are in shock, the show lasts three months," the girl finished in one breath.

There was silence in the room. Oddly enough, Abigail was the first to her senses.

\- "Baby, are you've definitely thought this through?" The woman asked seriously looking at her daughter.

\- "Mom, I just don't see another way out for us. I will do everything to stay there and then our business will go uphill. I'm so tired of constantly depriving myself of something, I'm tired of you not being able to arrange your personal life, because Kyle and i live with you. This needs to be changed, and if I was given such a chance, I cannot help but take advantage of it," the blonde's confidence was no longer in doubt.

\- "Okay, dear, when are you leaving for the first casting?"

\- “I have to be there on Monday at ten in the morning,” Clarke explained, counting something in her head.

\- "Let's do this, for these days of your absence, I'll take the weekend and stay with the baby, and if everything goes well ..."

\- “We’ll help you, don’t even hesitate, Mrs. Griffin, you won’t get rid of us,” Octavia interrupted.

After this phrase, the atmosphere at the table immediately ceased to be tense, and everyone allowed themselves to laugh heartily.

*****

\- “Don't forget Lexa, you have to be at the central office tomorrow at ten in the morning! They won't see you, you just have to make sure that you are really sure that you want to see the people you chose from the photographs on the show" sometimes it seemed to Anya that she was working and was friends with a small child, to whom everything needed to be explained several times time.

\- "Anya! It's not enough for you, I've been choosing all night, I'm sure. And who the hell cares" the brunette had a headache from yesterday's hangover, and today there were still several meetings and filming, so her friend's proposal did not interest her at all.

\- "Green, you have to live with them for three months, all of a sudden there is a maniac on a maniac, and maybe also schizophrenics, do you at least understand that appearance is not everything?" Anya began to boil.

\- "So look who is a maniac, if sexy immediately bring to me," Lexa laughed and pressed the end.

\- "Damn, a capricious child," dialing the next number, Anya was angry:  
\- "Lincoln, hello, our star did not want to attend the casting tomorrow, so let's go without her somehow. I think we can make a knight's move, and say that Lexa is watching them, and has already decided on the participants, but there are several places left that can be occupied by the most, or something like that, at least we'll have a laugh!"

\- "First of all, hello, but otherwise, of course, why not, I knew that it would be so, my cousin is incorrigible. The main thing is that the show does not fail because of her carelessness," the guy on the other end was not surprised by this turn of events, rather, he was even amused by how predictable Green was.

*****

Clarke was afraid to fly, really afraid. Throughout her short life, she had to do this only a few times, and never in those moments was she alone. But now everything was different. The blonde put her carry-on luggage on the shelf above the seat and held the player in her hands, the music was always soothing. They took off half an hour ago, and the blonde still could not move away from the general shock.

First, Kyle was crying. The kid did not want to let his mother go at all, and now the blonde also could not calm down, even convincing herself that it was for his own good.

Secondly, due to the fact that Kyle was crying and did not let the blonde go a step away from him, she flew sober, even though she had never acted so rashly in her life.

Third, Clarke was wearing Raven's uncomfortable jeans, which looked great but felt downright unpleasant. The jeans were skin-tight and indicated all the virtues of Griffin, in addition the blonde was wearing a white T-shirt with several buttons on the chest, a black leather jacket and high-heeled ankle boots. Putting all this splendor on her friend, Octavia was adamant.

_«Listen, how long have you had a date? And I know that for a long time! Here! You need to conquer her, so be patient! "»_

In short, without understanding how, Clarke begged the stewardess for some alcohol in order to calm down, and as a result, slept until the end of the flight on the shoulder of a pretty neighbor. And judging by how quickly the girl offered to exchange phones, Octavia was trying to improve her friend's appearance for a reason.

The head ached, but now need to get to the hotel and sleep, and tomorrow need to be cheerful. Now it seemed to Clarke that she was even thinking loudly.

*****

At ten o'clock sharp, Griffin arrived at MTV headquarters. The scope was mesmerizing, a huge room, everything on the street was in the posters of the new show with Lexa Green, there were a lot of beautiful and fashionably dressed people around. Eyes ran away from this variegation. 

One of the guys gathered all the applicants and took them to a large assembly hall with a stage on which there were already several people, led by a girl who clearly stood out from the rest. High cheekbones, small and rather sly eyes, tall, gorgeous hair. Someone tried to get to know Clarke, but because of the storm of emotions, the blonde could not remember the names. When the rumble and conversations stopped and everyone sat down in their places, the girl began her speech from the stage:

\- "Hello everyone! My name is Anya and I am the manager of Alexandra Green! I am very glad to see you all! I believe that our show will be mega popular and that viewers will enjoy watching it!" the girl turned her gaze to the guys who were standing nearby: - "And so, I want to introduce you, Lincoln Green, the producer of our show, anticipating your question, no, he is not Lexa's husband!"

Laughs of approval were heard in the hall. Griffin seemed to get out of her stupor and smiled too.

\- "And this nice guy, Who's name is Jasper Jordan, and it is he who will be responsible for what a beautiful picture will be on the screen. Well, well, I introduced us, and now, we would like to get to know you better," the girl, playfully raising her eyebrows, turned to the audience:  
\- "certainly not as close as Lexa will get to know you for three months."

\- “Where’s Lexa herself?” shouted from the hall some tall guy.

\- "Our star is watching you now, and now only in her hands the further fate of your participation!" Anya's speech was staged and memorized, the girl was never afraid of the audience, and was ready to communicate with the audience for a huge amount of time. She loved what she did.

\- "So, the three of us will call each of you to a separate room for a short conversation, and later we will all make a decision together. But no matter what happens, remember, you walked around a hundred thousand people and now you are sitting in front of us! You are special!"

Having finished her fiery speech, the girl moved into the casting room.

Barely holding back from laughter, the guys followed her.

\- "Anya, listen, you should read sermons!" Lincoln was already frankly laughing:  
\- "you already know whom to choose, why these preludes."

\- "No, Lincoln, these guys were driving here for the fucking a shitload of time, and they must believe that they had a chance, and not guess that our star, in a drunken delirium, chose everyone by poking. Call me Clark Griffin ..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Twelve guys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty one to thirty years old, you are good looking, you want to make big money and just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and maybe you’re the one who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a member of «For Love with Lexa Green.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of A shot at love with Lexa Green by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812404
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

The blonde was extremely surprised that she was called first. When the blonde heard her name, she seemed to get out of the stupor and automatically moved to the indicated room, where the representatives of the show were already waiting for her.  
For some reason, while the blonde was sitting in the common room, she imagined the office to which they were invited, in the form of an interrogation room, as is often shown in detectives, but when she opened the door, the blonde was pleasantly surprised. A large floor-to-ceiling window, several sofas and armchairs, and a small coffee table. The whole atmosphere was conducive to pleasant communication.

Clarke was asked to sit on one of the comfortable chairs, and as soon as the blonde settled down, all the nervous tension subsided. For some reason, she was sure that these people were ready to accept her for who she was, and were not going to judge her, but just wanted to talk.

\- "Well, so Miss Griffin, I propose to start our small friendly interview," said Anya:  
\- "We have already introduced ourselves, I suggest you tell a little about yourself."

\- "I didn't expect that you would call me first, but you probably already know, my name is Clarke Griffin, I'm twenty-six years old, I live in San Francisco, I have a five-year-old son," the blonde began her little story.

\- "Interestingly, there was nothing about the son in the application for participation, but this is not a problem, Clarke. Of course, if you have someone to leave him with," Lincoln liked this pretty blonde at first sight, and the guy really wanted to support her, he sincerely did not understand why this girl was not on Lexa's list.

This morning, the eccentric model presented her list of twenty participants, and was so generous that she allowed her team to choose four more. As Greene put it:  
_«Let's see your poor taste.»_

Shouldn't even remember that the brunette was not in the mood in the morning.

Anya, Link and Jasper started working at seven in the morning to decide a little who is worth looking at and who can be spent time on. And everyone, as one, agreed that the blue-eyed blonde with the appearance of an angel really deserves a chance.

\- "Of course, there is someone to leave with, if I did not have such an opportunity, I would never change my son for the show," it seemed Clarke completely relaxed in this pleasant company.

\- "Well, Clarke, what are you doing? Are you working? Maybe you're studying?" Anya continued her unobtrusive questions.

\- "Unfortunately, due to pregnancy, I could not finish college, I had to return home, but after that, I was able to open my small cafe, and now all my strength is spent on the cafe and my son," the blonde talked about her life with a gentle smile on her face, and Jasper could not help but admire the beauty of the blonde.

\- "So, Clarke, we understand everything, but what do you do in your free time?" Still not taking his eyes off the blonde, Jasper asked his first question.

Hearing a strangled laugh, the guy looked at Griffin in surprise.

\- "Sorry, it was not appropriate, there is just almost no free time, now it is difficult to find at least a couple of hours to devote to myrself," the blonde explained: - "In fact, I love to draw, once it seemed to me that this is my vocation ... While we were waiting, I managed to draw something."

After falling silent, the blonde pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket, on which Anya was depicted, the portrait was almost perfectly drawn. And if she had not been summoned for an interview, the drawing would have been completed.

\- “Wow, Clarke, you're a talent, this is really great,” the guys were amazed.

\- "Well, the last question, and I think for today we will no longer detain you. We are interested in your orientation, because having a child at such a small age suggests that you clearly did not plan it with your other half. Sorry for asking too direct," Link had to figure out all the nuances, even though he understood that the question was not entirely acceptable.

\- "It's okay, it's a normal question. Until a certain time, I tried to break myself and met only with guys, but this did not bring the proper satisfaction, there were no feelings. Kyle's appearance was not planned, you are right, but this is the best thing that has happened in my life. After his birth and all subsequent years, I met only with girls, ”Griffin said in one breath.

\- "Clarke, we really enjoyed talking to you, now you can be free. Within three days our representatives will contact you and inform you about the decision. I really hope to see you again,” Anya said goodbye, holding out her hand.

The guys standing nearby smiled and nodded in agreement.

\- "Thank you very much for the allotted time, I was also pleased," responding to smiles, the blonde thanked.

The blonde was about to leave, but the guys did not let her do it.

\- "Miss Griffin, whatever the decision, I would still call you," Link smiled loudly.

For which he received a slap on the head from Anya.

\- "I would have called, too," Jasper did not stand aside, for which he was also awarded a slap on the head.

Clarke couldn't help but smile. Then she said goodbye again and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the guys were three in the room, Anya looked reproachfully at the guys.

\- "Have you lost your mind? Flirting with the contestants for the interview! This is inconceivable, before I thought that only Lexa was a child in our company, but here you made yourself known,” the girl crossed her arms on her chest.

\- "Anya, come on, she is beautiful and should know about it. The girl is just a miracle, and of all who are sitting there, she is the most worthy candidate," Jasper looked at his friend with pitying eyes.

\- "Well, you're right about that. Jas, I think we have a unanimous decision that Clarke Griffin is on the show? Isn't it?" the girl changed her anger to mercy.

\- "Yes! Of course!" the guys supported in one voice.

\- "I would still look at her in a swimsuit ..."

\- "Jasper !!!" the brown-haired woman began to boil.

\- I think this is exactly the girl who will make our star change her priorities and decide on some kind of serious relationship," put an end to the conversation Lincoln:  
\- "You can call the next one."

*****

As soon as the blonde entered the common room, the rest of the candidates surrounded her, questions rained down from all sides.

\- "Clarke, well how? Have you been taken? How did everything go? Tell us?" the crowd did not let the calm walk to the exit.

\- "Guys, nothing is known yet, they do not make a decision until they communicate with everyone! They are wonderful people, don't worry," there was no competition in Clarke's soul, she was really happy to help other members.

After a short interrogation, the blonde was finally released and allowed to calmly collect her things. As she was about to leave, someone stopped her by gently grasping her elbow.  
In surprise, the blonde turned around sharply, and almost collided with a tall and handsome guy.

\- "Oh, why are you so scared? If I knew, I would just call!" The stranger said with a Hollywood smile.

\- "No, I just wondered if you wanted something?" The blonde asked, genuinely surprised.

\- "I? Yes, I wanted to meet you, my name is Bellamy Blake, and I am always at your service!" the brunette continued to smile the same way.

\- "It's very nice Bellamy, but if you haven't noticed, I kind of put it mildly, not from your league, judging by the casting to which I came," the blonde shrugged.

\- "Of course, Clarke, I understand that, but it seems to me that they will take you to the show, and I'm sure of myself, and I would like to have support, so to speak. Well, you understand me."

\- "And you're a sly guy, Bellamy Blake, well, I mean, as I understand it, you are offering me friendship?" Griffin held out her hand smiling.

\- “Exactly, Clarke, I’ll be glad to be friends with you and compete honestly,” Blake explained, shaking hands with his newfound friend.

Leaving the building, Griffin dialed Raven's number. Now the blonde was in a great mood and wanted to share with someone:

\- "Hi baby! How did everything go?" the girl on the other end of the wire, as usual, did not let insert a word.

\- "Raven! It's wonderful here, everyone is wonderful, you know, I haven't felt so good for a long time!" the blonde's face shone with joy.

\- "Have you seen her? Have you seen Lexa? How do you like this gorgeous girl?" Reyes was hungry for details.

\- "No, unfortunately Miss Green was not willing to visit us, she will be seen only by those who will take part in the show! Okay, I was glad to hear from you, now I will have lunch and fly out to you, I will be informed of the decision in a few days. Love you Ray!"

*****

It was twelve at night when the guys finished casting and were ready to make a decision. By this time Lexa pay them a visit, who was tipsy and clearly wanted adventure.

\- "Well, why are you so rotten? Let's go have some fun! I worked all day!" Sitting on the sofa said Green.

\- "Baby, in my opinion you were insolent! We've been talking to your candidates all day, and we've almost gone nuts, but no, you have to hang out. You were the only one who working!" by the end of the day Anya was already thinking straight. Today, the girl heard enough of such utter nonsense that she wanted to take some kind of pill and forget all these people. Although no, not everyone, all the guys liked Clarke Griffin, and they had already decided everything about her, even if Lexa were against ten times.

\- "Here, your twenty-four members! And it is not discussed!" thrusting the questionnaires into her friend's hands, Anya looked expectantly at Lexa.

\- "Hmmm, you know, I was wrong, you have a taste, of course not the same as mine, but not bad!" the brunette was sorting through the papers in her hands:  
\- "Wait, that's I chose everyone! What a clever person I am, just gold."

Green openly scoffed and all the guys were ready to break.

\- "Hmm, interesting, you chose gay, crazy? What's the point, he is almost prettier than me and will take everyone away," a drunk Lexa was very funny.

\- "Green, he is the same bi as you, and the more interesting the show will be! We said that our choice is not discussed,” explained Link in a stern voice.

The brunette chuckled and began to sort through the questionnaires further.

\- “Well, you know that everyone you chose will leave in the first weeks, so I don't care. Let there be SHOOOW!" Throwing papers on the table and uncorking a bottle of champagne shouted the brunette.

\- "Perfect, then can I write to her myself?" Jasper asked with hope in his eyes.

\- "To who will you write?" Sipping from the glass, asked Lexa with interest.

\- "Of course you can, Jas," Anya allowed with a gentle smile:  
\- "And what's it to you, Alexa? You don't care who we took? And it doesn't matter who attracted the attention of our guys so much!"

Frowning, the brunette again began to sort through the profiles of the participants, under the cheerful looks of her friends.

*****

Clarke was in a great mood the entire flight. The blonde drank champagne right before the flight and was happier than ever.

Meanwhile, a completely unexpected letter came to Raven's mail:

_«Miss Griffin, congratulations, you have become a participant in the reality show 'For Love with Lexa Green.' In the near future you will receive detailed instructions and further orders from the organizers, but in the meantime, we wish you good luck in this difficult struggle.»_  
_«P.S. I was very glad to meet you, Clarke! I hope to see you again. Jasper Jordan.»_

\- "Lord! What a beauty I am! Just a miracle woman!!!" having opened and read the letter, Raven was just in seventh heaven


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Twelve guys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty one to thirty years old, you are good looking, you want to make big money and just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and maybe you’re the one who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a member of «For Love with Lexa Green.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of A shot at love with Lexa Green by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812404
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway
> 
> In this fanfiction Lexa is Bi, is idea of the author, there are no bad thoughts, so don't comment about that, if you don't like don't read, and who read hope you like it, thanks

After landing and going through passport control, the blonde went to the exit. The rest of the passengers on the flight went to get their luggage, but the blonde only had a small handbag. The trip was not long. Previously drunk champagne made itself felt, the head ached and in the mouth there was a feeling of an obvious presence of cats, about fifteen of them.

Near the exit, the blonde did not find a taxi, but noticed a suspicious group of people who were approaching faster and faster. In a second, the blonde saw Raven and Octavia carrying a large poster in their hands. Clarke couldn't believe her eyes when she read the inscription.

«Griffin! They took you! You're on the show!» 

\- "Come on?! Girls! I can't believe it! Stunned !!!" Clarke jumped like a child in her high heels. After all, now she had at least a small hope that everything would work out, and their life with their family would be happy.

The friends had fun and laughed until people passing by began to look at them suspiciously.

\- "Well, what are they watching? Soon they will see you on MTV, then they will bite elbows!" Raven was outraged quite loudly and roughly.

\- “Never mind, they mean nothing to us. We're going to celebrate!" reassured her friend Octavia.

These two always introduced Clarke as an angel and a demon. Octavia has always been reasonable and calm. She tried to settle the emerging conflicts and solve everything peacefully. Raven, on the other hand, was explosive and boorish, and did not differ in culture in communication. But somehow the girls balanced each other, and their friendship seemed perfect.

\- "Girls, I love you so much! You are the closest and dearest to me!" the blonde was ready to burst into tears.

\- "So, enough sentiment," getting out of the arms of her friend, Ray was indignant:  
\- "Now we are going to the club, and at the same time I will tell you about the rules of the show that were sent along with a positive decision. And by the way, baby, who is Jasper Jordan?"

\- "Jasper, how do you know about him? This is one of the organizers of the show, casting, sweet guy. Too bad it’s not my type!" the blonde laughed.

\- "It's a pity that men are basically not your type," Ray laughed when the girls settled in the car: - "I know about Jasper, because he personally sent you an invitation to the show, and really hoped to see you again. But now let's talk about something else, Octavia, read the list of show rules, or then we can no longer read."

Raven drove carefully while her friend searched for a printout in her purse.

\- “So, Clarke, you have to arrive at the address indicated on Sunday night. There you will be seated in limousines and taken to the estate. Filming will take place in this very house. It will be an evening of acquaintance with your model, and on the same evening, two will leave the show. Then everything will happen like this, filming every Tuesday and Thursday, and on Friday two people will be kicked out, a guy and a girl. Everything is not so strict, the contract stipulates that it is allowed to go home on weekends, but non-disclosure clauses are strictly indicated. In principle, the contract is normal, the amount for each week of stay starts from a thousand dollars, then increases."

\- "Octy! This is just fucking! I can't believe my ears!" Clarke was not happy, she was in shock.

\- "How good it is when your friend is a lawyer, right?" stuffed with a compliment from O.

\- "Baby, you're the best! Okay, let's go to celebrate, I called my mother, said that everything is fine!" the blonde believed that life was slowly beginning to change for the better.

*****

Green still managed to get her friends to the club, and now, occupying a VIP box in one of the most elite establishments in New York, the brunette enjoyed dancing with tanned girls on the counters.

\- "Anya so tell me who our Jasper fell for, what kind of girl?" for some reason, a genuine interest woke up in Green, to whom exactly her friends paid so much attention, and whom she did not notice in this heap of profiles.

\- "Lexa, you will see everyone, I don’t want to put pressure on you and tell you about the participant that she is wonderful and suits you like no one else, but there is one. And if suddenly you can also consider it, then this is fate. And if not, you will kick her out as you promised, first of all," the brown-haired cooled the ardor of friend drinking another cocktail.

\- "Damn, friend, you are unbearable. Is it difficult to tell? Then I won't even look at your chosen candidates, I'll just kick it out right away and that's it," Green sulked.

\- “Of course, Lexa, and by doing it so you will prove to us all that you are still a child,” the still silent Link said.

\- "Oh, fuck you all," the model freaked out as a joke, refilling herself with the remains of the bottle.

\- "I think, dear, soon you will have to code. Your drinking will not help build a serious relationship in any way!" taking a glass from her friend's hands, said Anya.

\- "Okay, old bores! The show starts, I'll drink less, just fuck off!" offended Lexa pouting her plump lips.

*****

The week passed too fast. Clarke had a bunch of things to do. Abigail agreed to work for a month without night shifts, but Clarke still agreed with a neighbor that, if necessary, the girl would take Kyle from the kindergarten with her son.  
The coffee shop will be driven by Monty, one of the blonde's best friends. The guy agreed to help on a voluntary basis for now, until the first arrival. The blonde even managed to update her wardrobe a little, but nevertheless, X-day was approaching, and Clarke was extremely excited.

It seemed that the next flight passed just imperceptibly, the blonde drank a little and wanted to read, but the text did not enter her head, and only excitement prevailed. Jasper called her and warned her how everything would happen, and if the girl has any questions or needs something, she can always contact him.  
Griffin thought of her son, who did not want to let his mother go for such a long time. The guy was smart, but still took the parting very sharply. Therefore, now, to the general excitement of Clarke, there was also anxiety for her son, who was extremely upset. Thoughts crept into head that it was not worth starting all this, but the blonde tried to drive away such thoughts from herself.

Seven hours passed like a few minutes. During this time, Griffin automatically managed to arrive at the hotel, tidy herself up and get some sleep, so by the appointed time the blonde arrived at the right address like a cover girl, moreover, in a great mood.

On the way to the office, the blonde managed to cheer herself up with a few sips of whiskey.

The blonde's hair was curled into large curls, beautiful evening makeup on her face, with dark shadows. The leather biker jacket from under which you could see a thin black bodysuit with a decent neckline, blue ripped jeans, were brand new, and Clarke just had time to cut the tag off. On the feet are suede high-heeled shoes. After looking at herself in the mirror, the blonde was very pleased.

Entering the foyer of the office, the blonde saw several young and handsome guys, one of whom was waving to her in a friendly manner. The blonde recognized Bellamy Blake and hurried to say hello, and at this time the hall was filled with more and more people who were eager to meet their competitors.

*****

The atmosphere at the estate was hot. The film crew was making final preparations and Lincoln was in full control of the process. Going into the dressing room and seeing his cousin, the guy was speechless. The brunette was beautiful, divinely beautiful. The master put Lexa's hair on one side, emphasized the beautiful features and huge green eyes. The dresser prepared a designer dress, a strapless black dress that reached the ankles, but there was a very spicy slit on the right side of the skirt.

\- "Wow, Alexandra, you are gorgeous, just incredibly beautiful," the guy stated the fact, smiling.

\- “Thank you brother, I hope everything goes well.” For the first time, Link saw his sister worried.

\- "Do you have any problems? Do you want to talk about it?" Green senior was worried about his sister and knew that her mood just can't be so bad, or rather, a brunette doesn't just feel sad.

\- "No, everything is fine, just on this very day, two years ago, I met Costia. Well, let's not talk about it, okay?" With a false smile and jokingly pushing her brother in the shoulder with her fist, the brunette closed the topic.

\- "Okay, baby, let's not. Then let's repeat, today our chicks will come to the nest," the guy said this with such a serious look that the brunette could not help laughing.

\- "Link, stop, what kind of chicks are they? Have you seen these healthy bulls?" the brunette laughed.

\- "Well, listen, if I said that today these rams will fall into the corral, it would not be very good either," now, the fun has already passed on to the guy:  
\- "Okay, let's continue. They arrive, we will film how the limousines enter the territory, then they will walk a little around the territory and get to know each other. The next stage, they enter the house, the light goes out, the music turns on, you go down. Do you see the spiral staircase in the center of the hall?" Received a nod in response, the guy continued:  
\- "Further, below the buffet table, and you communicate with those to whom you are more drawn. We do not force you here, you can approach groups of people, you can take one aside. Everything your soul desires. Got it?" again nod, Lincoln no longer understood whether Green was listening to him, or simply fell asleep with open eyes.  
\- "Lex! Are you even here or in the clouds? Have you been drinking today?"

\- "Link, everything is fine, it will be in the best possible way, you know me," the brunette gave out tiredly.

\- "Well, further, we divide into two groups, boys and girls, after which, each of them should be remembered for something, a banal talent competition. Nothing new, but viewers will love it. After that, you gather everyone in the voting room and expel two unwanted ones. This is short, but we are close and we have a lot of takes. So, good luck baby," having kissed the brunette on the cheek, the guy ran to finish the finishing touches. Leaving pensive Lexa alone with a cigarette.

*****

The office very quickly filled with people, everyone wanted to be remembered, they were bright and loud, and the blonde felt like a stranger in all this splendor. Saved Bellamy, who was nearby and don't let me get bored.

People came and came, the listed names mixed into one, and it didn't work out at all to remember those present, except for a funny guy  
John Murphy, who from the very beginning riveted attention to himself.

The events took place as in a dream. To the guys were explained how to behave and what the main actions would be during the first visit to the house, and then everyone was seated in limousines. The girls got a white limousine, and the guys got a black one. In the car, dating became easier. Clarke remembered a few girls who stood out in particular. Samantha, who looked more like a too beautiful and fragile boy. Emily is a brunette with dark eyes, long hair and a beautiful figure. Maria, Latin American, in a dress that is too open and tight, and these are just the people sitting in the limo next to Griffin. While the limousine drove to its destination, the blonde noticed the girls' too obvious glances. Someone was not ashamed to show attention, someone just kept up the conversation, but the blonde still could not get used to this motley company.

As soon as the cars slowly drove up to the gates of the mansion, the girls heard a loud announcement from the director:

\- "Good evening everyone, we filmed the limousines approaching, now we want to see how loud and bright you are. You get out of the car, you can shout how you want to see Lexa, chat, whatever you want, but don't be boring. Understood?"

Hearing a friendly agreement from each car, the director continued:

\- "So, camera, motor, get out of the cars."

Spotlights and cameras flashed in front of Griffin. A large number of workers scurrying here and there. The blonde was confused, and if it were not for Lincoln, who waved his hand affably at her, everything would be deplorable.

It took twenty minutes before the guys filmed the desired scene.

\- "So, guys, now you go into the house, and then the action unfolds there. The next scene is an introduction to Lexa, so don't let down, she won't reshoot ten times because of you."

As the crowd moved into the house, Murphy and Bellamy caught up with the blonde.

\- "Hey, princess? Look, do you mind if we call you that? It's just that compared to these women, you're a real princess." Murphy was charming.

\- "Oh, guys, I'm glad you're here, I'm a little shocked by what is happening, everything is so fast, I thought the reality show is one camera and life, but here everything is somehow very scripted. And yes, the princess can be, I'm used to it," the blonde completely relaxed in the company of guys.

\- "I think everything will be different, blondie, it's just the first day, and the first episode, but judged by the cover, as you know. And beware of these dangerous women, they have already undressed you and raped you, and this is only at the last minute," Bell pointed at one of the girls with a nod of his head.

\- "Yes, you know, I noticed her attention in the car. I'll be careful," Clarke laughed.

The director's voice was again distracted from the cheerful conversation of the guys:

\- "So, guys, everything is ready, now go into the house and wait for our star. Motor, camera, let's go."

The house was huge, in the center there was a lot of space with laid tables and a lot of waiters, in the middle there was a large spiral staircase to the second floor. The furnishings just screamed about the high cost and splendor.  
Griffin stayed close to the guys, and in this company she was completely comfortable. 

The dim light began to fade out and eventually disappeared altogether. Amid the amicable bewilderment and shouts: «Darkness is the friend of youth» the staircase began to light up, and pleasant music destroyed the silence that had developed.  
It seemed to Clarke that perfect magic was going on in the room right now, and as soon as the music played in full force, a girl appeared on the stairs, the same one from the cover and poster. But, the lower the girl went down the steps, the more Clarke began to understand that not a single photo conveys the true unreal beauty of Lexa Green.  
All those gathered held their breath and were afraid to move, and in the meantime the model descended to its applicants. For a second, the girls' gazes crossed, and at that moment the music and people around disappeared, and only the blonde and those unbearably beautiful green eyes remained.

«Damn, Clarke, breathe, she’s human too, just too beautiful. And this is certainly not love at first sight»


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Twelve guys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty one to thirty years old, you are good looking, you want to make big money and just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and maybe you’re the one who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a member of «For Love with Lexa Green.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of A shot at love with Lexa Green by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812404
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Walking down the stairs, Lexa felt the enthusiastic glances of those around her. Since childhood, she has attracted everyone's attention, and she enjoyed it.

Already almost completing her solemn appearance, the brunette stumbled upon a blonde who looked like an angel, looking at Lexa with her sky-colored eyes. Eye contact lasted for a split second, and a moment later the brunette continued her solemn procession.

The music died down, and, imperceptibly adjusting the attached microphone, Green began her speech, which Lincoln had prepared for her in advance.

\- "I am glad to welcome all of you to my home! As you may have guessed, I am Lexa Green, and from now on you will fight for my love! Do you agree?!"

\- "Yeah!" having received a friendly response from the participants, the brunette smiled at the camera.

\- "Then let's start our show! «For love with Lexa Green»" the brunette finished her speech, raising a glass of champagne.

\- "Cut!"

Everyone was able to relax a little, and now the members were waiting for the next commands from the director.

\- "Listen, this model is even better than in the pictures!" Murphy's eyes were already burning and he had a presentiment of serious rivalry:  
\- "Well, guys, will we fight?"

\- "Hey, princess? I say she fucking chick? Did you fall asleep or what?"

Hearing her name, the blonde threw off this obsession.

\- “Murphy, not a chick, but a girl,” Clarke corrected as a joke, slapping the guy on the head.

*****

\- “Okay, Lexa, everything went well. Filmed from the first take, views and everything else. Now you communicate with the participants, you approach whoever you want, you can flirt, you can even kiss, if you really want to, the operator will follow you," Link gave the last instructions while the makeup artist corrected the brunette's makeup.

\- "Okay, I get it, can I have a drink?" Green asked, looking for a blue-eyed girl.

\- "Yes, a little is possible, but not as usual, please," serving a glass, warned brother.

The director's voice came to life and notified the guys about the new stage of filming:

\- "And so, guys, you are great fellows! We are in the middle of the road. Lexa should now meet you. While this scene is happening, you can do whatever you want, take a walk around the house, in the yard, so that the shots are not monotonous. If anything operator finds you."

Melodic music played in the hall, and the participants began to disperse around the house in search of communication. Griffin spent time with the guys who constantly made jokes about the other members, while Clarke watched Green out of the corner of her eye.

Lexa moved smoothly between people, approaching different companies and supporting their conversation. Girls and guys tried to stand out as much as possible in front of the model, and show themselves from their best side.

\- "So, Clarke, you are in our grief today, turn around," Murphy again distracted the blonde from thinking about Green.

Turning her head, Griffin saw the same girl from the limousine who had not taken her eyes off her all the way.

\- “Hi, my name is Ontari, I just wanted to meet you,” the girl introduced herself in a good-natured gesture.

\- “Hi, I'm Clarke, nice to meet you,” the blonde replied with a smile.

Ontari was very pretty, long dark hair, beautiful eyes, a good figure, and perhaps Clarke would have paid attention to the girl, if not for the one for whom everyone is now gathered in this house. Outwardly, Ontari didn't even stand next to Lexa.

\- "Well, well, Clarke, I'll see you again," holding the girl's hand a little longer than expected, the brunette left the stunned guys.

\- "Wow, princess! And you break records, take away all the fans of our model," Bellamy picked up Murphy's mood.

\- "Come on, stop, they just want to met and that's it," the blonde shrugged her shoulders and looked around in search of Lexa, but she was no longer in the room:  
\- "I'll go get some fresh air, they also said that we can walk."

\- "Come on, beauty, look don't flirt with anyone else. Otherwise, Green will smell a competitor and kick you out on the first evening," John was still teasing.

Going out into the street, the blonde found a small bench behind the house. As soon as she left the room, the voices and music subsided a little, and the blonde's thoughts returned to her son and mother. She missed her family, but understood that she was doing all this for their good. Thoughts ran in herds, and returned to the green-eyed model.  
Griffin understood that the competition was too serious, and it would be extremely difficult for her, and she did not come here for love, or rather, as the blonde thought before, before she saw Lexa Green live on that staircase.  
Clarke was distracted from her thoughts by a velvet, slightly hoarse voice:

\- "Why are you hiding here? You're too pretty to sit in the shade.” Griffin turned around and was speechless, Miss Green standing in front of her, herself. And if it were not for the cameraman standing behind the model, the situation would be quite romantic.

From surprise, Clarke was a little confused, but she pulled herself together in time, and, getting up from the bench, held out her hand in a welcoming gesture. When Lexa put her hand in her, goose bumps ran down both of them.

\- “I wasn't hiding, I was just a little tired of the noise and music, and decided to go out to get some air,” the blonde answered, shaking off another obsession,  
\- “and today is a wonderful evening, isn't it? Look at what sunset."

Clarke smiled as she pointed to the sky.

\- "Well then, would you mind if I sit with you?" Sitting next to, just for decency asked Lexa.

\- “I think I'm in favor,” Griffin replied, looking at the model, who was already sitting very close.

\- "Well, can you tell me what your name is? Where are you from? I vaguely remember your application," trying not to give herself away, Lexa continued the conversation.

\- “Um, my name is Clarke Griffin, I'm from San Francisco, I have my own coffee shop,” the blonde introduced herself, looking at the lovely neighbor.

\- "I'm very pleased, Clarke, I'm Lexa."

For some reason, the girls had the feeling that they had known each other for many years. They just sat and looked at each other.

\- “Awesome house and reception too,” the blonde decided to defuse the atmosphere a little.

\- "Did anyone tell you today that you are very beautiful, Clarke?" the brunette moved a little closer. She remembered Lincoln's instructions, and she wanted to kiss this girl right now. To score on conventions and a passing acquaintance, just kiss and that's it.

\- "Today? Said," the blue-eyed smiled slyly, also leaning a little closer:  
\- "But from you it is more pleasant to hear it."

The atmosphere heated to the limit, and Lincoln, watching the scene through the screen, clenched his fists in anticipation. The girls, without taking their eyes off each other, were already quite close ...

\- "Wow, girls, what are you doing here?" it is not clear from where one of the participants materialized, with whom Clarke had already met in the limousine. The moment was lost, and Lexa had to back away from the blonde.

\- "I went outside, and thought that I also need to talk to Lexa, and there is such luck," the girl's name was Megan, as Clarke remembered, a short brunette with a square and slightly slanted eyes. Griffin didn't like this girl at all:  
\- "and so I met you, do you mind if I break your privacy?"

Clarke was already almost boiling, but she realized that on the first day it was better not to show her character, she preferred to give in, rather than arrange a squabble.

\- "Well, I won't bother you, everyone needs to talk," getting up from the bench and heading into the house, the blonde agreed quietly.

Meanwhile, Green followed her with a frustrated look.

Lincoln, watching all this on monitors, was extremely outraged:

\- "Who let this goat go there !!! Are you crazy? Such a moment was disrupted, the frame is excellent! Fuck," the guy was starting to get seriously angry, but he could not do anything.

Then everything went smoothly, Lexa communicated with the participants, and the participants, in turn, with each other. A pleasant holiday atmosphere was created. For an hour and a half while filming was going on, the blonde haven't come across Green.

The pleasant time was interrupted by the director's voice:

\- "Guys, we filmed, now you need to prepare for the talent contest. Everything will happen like this, first the guys leave, at this time the girls give interviews to the operator, then you change. After all this, you will have an hour to rest, while Lexa will decide on the first participants who will go home today. Miss Green, please go up to the control room."

Bellamy, Murphy, Clarke and a few other guys at this time are comfortably settled on a large and soft sofa in the corner of the room. The blonde had already called her relatives, asked her mother how she was doing, and now she was quietly spending time in a pleasant company, waiting for the next stage. Thoughts kept returning to Green. The blonde clearly did not expect this, they were drawn to each other like a magnet, and it seemed to her that this was not only a good acting game by the green-eyed.

\- “While you were out, we had time to talk to Lexa, and she said that I was cool,” John boasted, smiling.

\- “While I was walking, Murphy, I also had time to talk to Lexa, she said that I was beautiful and almost kissed,” Griffin proudly retorted, showing her tongue to the guy.

\- "Oh, wow! How is that? Here you are a lucky princess," John puffed his lips playfully:  
\- "Why almost?"

\- "Do you see a small brunette? She backed up and broke off the moment,” Clarke complained with a nod at the troublemaker.

\- "Don't worry, princess, we will beat her! And all together and one at a time,” Bellamy winked.

*****

Going into the control room, Green grabbed a bottle of water and took a breath.

\- "What are you doing there, Lexa? Disrupted such a moment. Did you like the blonde?" Lincoln decided to immediately take his sister into circulation.

\- "I didn’t like anything, she’s just cute, and you said i need to kiss someone? I wanted it until this sheep got in,” Lexa made excuses, displeasingly adjusting her hair.

\- "Well, if you didn't like the blonde, why are you so unhappy? Why you didn't kiss this sheep?" Link obviously ran into.

\- "Come on, Lincoln, Clarke is cute, just ...

\- "You also remember her name? This is progress! Okay, now let's go outside, there is a scene. The guys will give you a show. In the meantime, we will interview the girls."

*****

As soon as the guys got ready for the competition and left the blonde society, all eleven participants gathered around the blonde.

Easy communication began, and only Megan spoiled Griffin's mood a little.

\- “Listen, Clarke, I'm sorry, I didn't want to get in, but you must understand, we are all here with one goal, and I will fight for her attention, no matter what it costs me,” the girl apologized falsely.

\- “Look Megan, I don't care. My upbringing would not allow me to get into people at such a moment, but you, apparently, do not know what tact is," the blonde did not want to swear, but it was necessary to put the upstart in place. So that this does not happen in the future.

\- "So now you want to say that I was poorly brought up?" Megan started to get turned on, but Samantha settled the situation in time.

\- "So, girls, let's not figure it out on the first day, and we will immediately agree, if someone has a date with Lexa, the third does not fit, this will be an unwritten rule," everyone nodded in agreement and as a result the conflict came to naught.

The director's voice was heard again:

\- "So, girls, while the guys are on the street, go one by one to the room on the second floor and answer questions about what is happening. For the future, remember this procedure will be weekly and mandatory. So that the audience understands your emotions and feelings. Lexa will do similar interviews too. Clarke Griffin first."

The blonde was no longer surprised at anything, going into a small room with a large poster of the show behind her back, the blonde began to answer questions.

\- "Clarke, you just got to the show and you have already attracted a lot of attention, including our main character. How did you do it?" the nice girl spared no time and wanted a more detailed answer.

\- "You know, I didn't do anything specifically for this, it just happened, maybe a beautiful sunset influenced it, or the fact that Lexa and I were drawn to each other like a magnet, I don't know," Griffin shrugged modestly:  
\- "but, I I understand that I have a lot of competition and I am going to fight."

\- "And also, Clarke, we noticed an increased attention to you from other members and participants."

\- "You know, I have a goal here, and I'm not going to retreat from the task."

\- “Well, Miss Griffin, it was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to seeing you on the show for twelve weeks."

*****

\- "Lexa, you can at least show interest in what is happening on your face," the brunette heard her brother's voice in the earpiece:  
\- "You bragged that you were an excellent actress?"

\- "Link, they are doing complete nonsense, you can see it yourself, I'd rather watch the sunset with that blonde," after what she said, the brunette stopped short, because she realized that Lincoln would remember it.

\- “And after that, you’ll say you don’t like Clarke?”

\- "That's it, Link, leave me alone, I have a very interesting performance," in a falsely joyful voice, the brunette broke off all the fun of her brother.

The guys on stage were one worse than the other, and if it weren't for Murphy, who told quite an interesting and funny stand up, Bellamy, who danced professionally and Chad, who showed tricks, Green could well fall asleep.

Lexa was already completely tired. Today had exhausted her mentally and physically, but the show had to go on. Next in line were the girls who returned from the interview already tipsy.

There were a lot of performances of the same type, striptease, dancing, and so on. But in any case, it looked more aesthetically pleasing than the guys.  
Megan played the guitar professionally, and the brunette even thought she was in a hurry with the statement that the girl was a sheep. Samantha read her own rap, and it was fun and tasteful. Other girls sang, and one even put on a bubble show. Clarke specifically asked to go last. When it was her turn, the blonde got up from her seat and went to Lexa, who throughout all the performances threw interested glances at her.

\- "You know, Lexa, in order to show my talent, I don't need to go on stage. This is for you," the blonde held out to Green a portrait of Lexa, which was done so professionally that, if you didn't look closely, it could be confused with a photograph.

\- “God, Clarke, this is amazing,” the surprised model rose from her throne and left a weightless kiss on the blonde's cheek.

Griffin could only smile modestly, blush and go to her place under Lexa's admiring gaze.

Lexa's earpiece came to life again.

\- "I can see how you don't like her, you can't even look at her," Anya didn't let her friend relax. Lincoln had already managed to persuade the girl, and they decided to pin up the brunette for a couple:  
\- "You seem to have promised to kick out everyone we chose in the first days. How about Clarke?!"

\- "You both decided to terrorize me? There are a lot of such Clarks in this house, I want to and I will expel, as long as I like everything. Leave me alone!" taking off the microphone, the brunette went to the interview.

The filming process was in full swing. During this time, while Lexa was talking with the operators, the guys were shown a large bedroom with a huge bed. The organizers of the show specially ordered a sleeping place, one for all, and the bed occupied an area equal to a large room in Clarke's house.

\- "Wow! How are we going to sleep then? I'm right next to Clarke. And so that no one bothers me!" Murphy grabbed his newfound friend by the arm.

\- "No, I will sleep next to Clarke! Fuck off, John!" enticing the guy into a comic argument, Bellamy pulled the blonde by the other hand.

\- "Guys, to sleep next to Clarke, you still need to stay," Samantha poked everyone at once:  
\- "Although, judging by Lexa, our princess will definitely stay."

\- "What makes you think that?" unhooking the guys, the blonde asked with interest.

\- "Did you see how she looked at you? No? And we noticed. And be careful, Clarke, if I'm not mean and won't frame you, then the others are not like that."

\- “Thank you Samantha, I appreciate it."

The evening turned out to be very eventful, all this shooting, a change of scenery, new people. All the participants were at their limit, and someone was yawning openly.

A satisfied Lincoln entered the common room where the participants talked and rested.

\- "Guys, I understand that you are tired! But you are great fellows today! All takes were filmed without blots, last time we re-shot the first issue of such a show several times. I also understand that you are all in a shaky situation, and this adds nerves, but wait a few more minutes and everything will be resolved," Link, smiled his trademark smile, noticing Clarke surrounded by two tough guys.  
\- "Now we are filming the last scene, go to the parallel wing of the house, there is a hall with a fireplace and two sofas. And literally in a moment Lexa Green will appear there."

All the participants obediently went to the room indicated by the director. Without understanding why, the blonde began to get nervous. She desperately wanted to stay, and no longer because of the money, but because of the green-eyed model, to which Clarke was so drawn.

Having settled in their places, the guys no longer behaved so calmly and relaxed. At the opposite end of the room stood an intricate stand, with twenty-two pendants, each with a key pendant. And it was here that the guys realized that not all those present today will stay.

\- "Camera, motor, Lexa comes in."

The doors opened and Green entered the room in all her splendor.

\- "My dears, I beg your pardon for waiting, I don't know you very much, so the choice was long and difficult. As you can see, I have only twenty-two keys, and there are twenty-four of you. Therefore, someone's fight for love will end today. I think we will not delay, because this procedure will now be mandatory and weekly.

Having removed one key and having sustained an almost theatrical pause, the brunette spoke again:

\- "So, Murphy," the guy ran up to the model, glowing with happiness:  
\- "Are you ready, to fight for my love?"

\- "Of course, I'm here for this," having bowed playfully and received his key, the guy hurried to his place.

\- "Samantha, are you ready to fight for my love?" Green smiled radiantly, addressing the girl.

\- "Naturally, you still ask!" the happy girl returned to her seat with the cherished key, cheering Clarke in a friendly manner.

Lexa called names, but Griffin was not on this list, which was extremely surprised and annoyed by Lincoln, who was watching everything on cameras.

\- “Lexa, you’ll be a stupid sheep if you don’t leave this girl,” Green Sr. walked back and forth around the room, musing out loud:  
\- “Anya, is she doing this to spite us?"

The manager just shrugged her shoulders tensely, and continued to follow the development of events.

\- "I can only say one thing, that this bitch left without a key exactly those whom we chose."

At this time, a complete misunderstanding was going on in the room.

\- "Now I have two keys and four people. Those who have not received the keys, please come to me."

Bell and John, who were already lucky enough to be immune this week, silently supported Clarke.

\- "Sam, Mike, Ontari and Clarke. You are all great guys, but not everyone has a place in my heart. Sam, you came to the reality show and for the whole evening I heard almost nothing about you, you seemed to dissolve in this atmosphere. In order to be on the show, you need to stand out. Mike, you are bright and talented, but you did not come to look for love, but to become famous, it is noticeable right away, you are not interested in me. Your fight for love is over."

Frustrated Mike silently left the room, and happy Sam literally jumped for joy after receiving their cherished key.

\- "Sam, are you ready to fight for love?" the brunette has specified smiling.

\- "Oh my God! Sure! I will be the brightest! \Thank you," having smacked the brunette in the hand, the guy returned to his seat.

The nervous tension grew.

\- "Well, Ontari, you are a beautiful girl, but for the whole evening you did not strive to get to know me better, perhaps you were shy or I am simply not interesting to you ..."

While Lexa was giving her speech, Clarke was already mentally walking herself out of the door. Now it was the most offensive of all, because it seemed to the blonde that a spark had slipped between her and the green-eyed, but it turns out that this is just a good acting game and nothing more.

\- "Clarke," looking into beautiful blue eyes, Green continued:  
\- "Unlike Ontari, I talked to you enough, and now I have very conflicting feelings, which are still difficult for me to understand. But, I can say for sure that I want to see your heavenly eyes more often... Clarke, are you ready to fight for my love?"

After the pronounced decision, the blonde heard satisfied exclamations in the ranks of the participants. And Clarke was still mutely surprised by what had happened.

\- "Well, princess, I will not repeat a third time, are you ready to fight for my love?" challenging smiling, asked Green.

\- "Yes, of course, I will fight," coming a little closer and receiving the key, the blonde once again looked into Green's eyes. It was impossible for Griffin to want to kiss this beast, who in five minutes wore out more of the blonde's nerves than all the girls who had ever been in her life, but stopping her impulse, Clarke returned to her place, followed by Lexa's unbreakable gaze.

Meanwhile, Green turned her attention to the second girl:

-" Ontari, I think you understand that your fight for love is over."

\- "Yes, Lexa, I understand, but not upset, I was really driving to you, but here I saw a girl who attracted my attention. Therefore, I wish you to find your love," turning to the participants, the girl said:  
\- "Clarke, if she suddenly kicks you out, I will leave my phone to the organizers. You are unreal."

Blowing a kiss to the surprised blonde, Ontari left the room in high spirits.

\- “I never expected this,” Lexa, jealously looking at Griffin, tried not to betray her feelings:  
\- “So, thank you for this day, today everything was amazing. We still have a lot of communication and hope for love! Congratulations! You are participants in the reality show «For Love with Lexa Green»."

\- "Stop! Cut!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Twelve guys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty one to thirty years old, you are good looking, you want to make big money and just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and maybe you’re the one who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a member of «For Love with Lexa Green.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of A shot at love with Lexa Green by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812404
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Hearing the command of the cameraman about the end of filming, Green threw a sly glance at the blonde one last time and left the room.

As soon as the brunette entered the control room, she was attacked by two angry and annoyed friends:

\- "Lexa, are you crazy? Why are you kidding me?" Anya was unhappy with her friend's behavior.

\- "What? Well, the girl was a little nervous, it's okay," calmly lighting a cigarette and going to the window, retorted the model.

\- "You are unbearable! After all, it is clear that Griffin hooked you, why is this all?" Lincoln supported Anya's side.

\- “This is a show, Link, and you should be grateful to me. Everything cannot be simple on television, people should be interested. These are your words? So don't thank!" extinguishing her cigarette, the brunette sat down on a small sofa:   
\- "I'm really tired today, so tell me what are your plans for the near future, and I'll go to bed."

\- "You bitch, Green! We filmed the main thing, for the future three operators will remain with you. Filming will be in live mode, every Tuesday and Thursday. The rest of the time you can do whatever you want, but you have to live here. On weekends, we will let everyone go home, if the guys have no desire to leave the house, they can stay. I'll be here every day of filming, contests and dates after, also on me," the guy explained wearily.

\- "Okay, bores, I understand you. I went to bed," having kissed everyone on the cheek, and taking with her a bottle of water, the brunette went to the bedroom.

*****

Twenty-two tired members with huge suitcases were settling in a huge bedroom. There was no strength to drink and talk. Murphy and Bell, as promised, settled down beside Clarke.

\- "Yes, this chick ruffled your nerves today," already falling asleep, John turned to the blonde.

\- "I'm even afraid to imagine what will happen next," answering to the guy, the blonde plunged into a deep sleep.

*****

The morning was hard for everyone. Waking up, the blonde did not understand where she was, and only the guys snoring next to her reminded the blonde of what happened yesterday.

Several participants have already got up and hosted on the kitchen.

\- "Hi princess!" Smiling, greeted the blonde Samantha:   
\- "Tea, coffee, whiskey, vodka?"

\- "Oh, I don't drink in the morning, coffee, if possible," the blonde asked, sitting down at the table.

The day passed quite calmly, if you can call it a quiet pastime in a chic mansion with a pool and twenty young and hot people. There were no cameras, so the participants went about their business.

Griffin called her family, and even managed to talk to the baby. After talking with her son, the blonde was moved and could not calm down for some time.

\- "Hey honey, what happened?" Bellamy was just an amazing guy who for some reason immediately became a good friend to the blonde.

\- “I just talked to my family and missed my son,” Clarke shared, wiping away unwelcome tears.

\- "Do you have a son? I did not know. How old is he?" the guy was puzzled.

\- "He is five, and he is so developed and understanding that it seems to me that I did not give birth to him," the girl smiled.

\- "Don't worry, you will see each other soon, be sure!" in a friendly hug Griffin, supported Blake: - "Murphy and Samantha and I are thinking of hanging out in the pool, are you with us?"

\- "Yes, I would swim. I’ll just change," Clarke agreed, getting up from her place.

When the blonde went down to the rest of the participants, she was greeted with silent admiration. The figure of the blonde was top notch. Tight legs and pumped-up hips, a neat flat tummy, a third-size chest. All this splendor was adorned with a black swimsuit, with thong panties and a beautiful top.

\- "Well, wow, blonde, cool look. Do you want to take Lexa away with this figurine? We will fight!" a dubious compliment from Murphy amused everyone in the audience.

\- “Clarke, you really look great, I would never say that you are a young mom,” Bell smiled.

\- “Guys, with my pace of life, it's just unrealistic to get fat,” Griffin modestly explained, settling down on the side of the pool and exposing her face to the sun.

On this day, Lexa did not come out to the guys, and later the organizer explained that the model was shooting for the next magazine, and she would arrive late at night.

The relationship between the blonde and the rest of the participants was getting better every minute, but there were several girls who were clearly not satisfied that Griffin stood out from the crowd, and so quickly found a common language with everyone.

In the evening, everyone gathered outside, near a small barbecue, on which everyone was fried marshmallows.

\- "Listen, Clarke," Megan materialized near the blonde as if from nowhere:   
\- "I heard out of the corner of my ear that you had a child. How did you leave him, and you yourself hang out here, relax?"

Griffin looked with incomprehension at the brunette, who was clearly running into a scandal. And for some reason, at this very moment, the blonde did not find what to answer.

\- "Well, you are silent, but I knew that you were not taking your place here. I think when Green finds out, you will not stay long," Megan finished off, smiling impudently.

\- "Listen, you," John became an involuntary witness to the conversation. The guy could not make unfounded accusations, especially for this not long period, he managed to get used to the blonde:   
\- "Wouldn't you go fuck yourself, mare? What, scared of a strong competitor? Try to stand out without gossip and squabbles."

Murphy was openly psychotic. He immediately did not like this petty arrogant woman.

\- "Oh, John, maybe you are like Ontari, a fan of the Princess?" the girl did not want to calm down.

\- "Meg, you forgot, now there are no cameras, and I'm not a gentleman, so I can hit. Fear me," coming close to the brunette, the guy warned.

\- "Fucking psycho!" not expecting such a turn of events, Megan retreated into the house.

Clarke sat in her seat, her eyes downcast.

\- "Hey princess, don't be upset! Everythink is great." Bellamy and Samantha tried to cheer up the blonde.

\- “Maybe she’s right, I should tell Lexa about Kyle. I don't want an understatement," the blonde explained with a sad smile:   
\- "He is the most important thing in my life, if she doesn't accept him, then I really don't belong here."

The day ended relatively calmly, apart from the fact that Megan walked around Murphy a kilometer away, and tried not to be alone in the room.

*****

Green returned late at night, as usual a little drunk and cheerful. Expecting to find one of the participants and talk, the brunette walked around the house, but when she realized that everyone was asleep, she decided to go to rest too.

*****

The morning was hectic. Almost all of the participants slept, and only woke up after hearing Meg's nasty voice from the first floor.

\- "Hey! Wake up, here's a message from Lexa for us!"

Only opening their eyes, the participants noticed one of the cameramen, who was already filming his material with might and main in the guys' bedroom.

\- "Wath a fuck!" the blonde swore, covering her sleepy face.

When everyone cleaned up a little and went downstairs, the guys noticed two more cameramen and Megan, dressed in a new sports uniform.

\- "How long can I wait for you? We overslept the message from Lexa!"

\- "You talk a lot, let's read it already!" Retorted Maria, the very Latin American from the limousine. Apparently, she was also annoyed by the cocky girl.

\- "So: «Hello, my dears, forgive me for missing yesterday, but today I'm yours for the whole day. On the table you will find a sports uniform with your names. The organizers have already assigned you to teams, and today you will pass the sports relay. The winners will go with me on a romantic date to the saloon specially equipped in my house, and the losers will spend the night on the street. I am waiting for you behind the house, kissing you.»"

The house was filled with cheers. Everyone wanted to win and talk to the model in private.

Having quickly changed into the issued uniform, the guys hurried into the yard, where Lexa was already waiting for them. The brunette looked amazing, short black shorts, and a referee's T-shirt, which did not cover anything at all.

\- "Hello everybody!!! You are so cool!" as much as Green did not want to, but in the crowd of participants she looked for the blonde top of her head.

Hearing cheers, the model continued.

\- "Before you is a relay race with obstacles. So, you need to run on a slippery path, climb over the wall, find a ball with your number in the pool with balls. Pull out the key from there, run to the door and open your lock. As you can see, there are eleven locks on each door. When all of you have passed the baton, the door should be open. I think we can start!" Climbing into the high chair of the judges, Green gave them the go-ahead.

The guys lined up one after another. The blonde was unhappy. Her friends remained in the other team, and this was not at all happy.

Taking out a small whistle from her purse, Green started the relay.

The guys rushed along a slippery slope, and, as it turned out, everything was not so simple. Sem, who started the race from Clarke's team, lagged well behind Bellamy, and at the moment when Blake was already opening his lock, the guy was just looking for his ball.

Green, who was watching the competition, subconsciously rooted for the Griffin team, in her heart, very scolding herself for it.

When it was the blonde's turn, she managed to catch up with Emily, but at that moment the advantage of Bell's team was already one and a half laps.

At the end of the race, all the guys were exhausted and tired. Clarke's team lost and stood aloof in frustration while the others celebrated.

\- "Well, as I promised, the orange team goes on a date with me, and the green team spends the night on the street. You will be given wonderful tents. Hope you don't freeze! Orange, we will meet with you in an hour at the spa, the administrator will come for you," smiling, the brunette went into the house, under the enthusiastic glances of competitors.

\- "Fuck! What's so unlucky," upset Sem stood in the distance. The guy clearly blamed himself for the team's failure.

\- "It's okay, Sem, everyone is to blame!" patting the guy on the shoulder, the blonde encouraged.

Most of all, Griffin was offended that the hated Megan, who was now glowing with happiness, was on the orange team.

As evening approached, the winners headed out on a date while Clarke and the rest of the guys got ready to spend the night outside. From all this, the blonde brought out one plus: she got to know the other participants better, and now they all talked like friends near their tents behind the mansion. The administrators served a dinner in a small gazebo for the losers, and now the participants just relaxed after a hard day.

\- "It seems to me, or the meeting of the winners was too long? I'm already jealous," said Maria, who was also on the losing team.

\- "That's okay, we will recoup next time, of course," Sem clenched his fists funny and childishly.

At this moment, the guy reminded the blonde of her son, who often showed such a gesture of annoyance.

All the guys no longer noticed the operators constantly scurrying around, and they quite calmly discussed any topics.

\- "Guys, I could not go to bed without talking to you!" Lexa suddenly left the house, and under the enthusiastic shouts of the losers, she went to the guys.

\- "You were so nice when you couldn't win. And I really want to talk to you," sitting down on a small ottoman, Lexa explained, mechanically embracing the sitting Chad.

The guy broke into a happy smile.  
The model looked so simple and irresistible at the same time. The brunette was wearing skinny jeans and a thin gray sweater, and on her feet were ordinary white sneakers.

Clarke did not take her beautiful eyes off the brunette, and Lexa, catching this look on herself, for some reason was embarrassed.  
Considering that the brunette was not used to being embarrassed, everything was rather strange.

Green tried to pay attention to everyone. And with each touch of another member, Clarke's heart ached more and more.

«So, Griffin, she’s not yours, and you don’t date or even barely communicate. Stop doing that.»

But all this did not make it any more pleasant. Deciding not to torture herself, watching how the brunette communicates too frivolously with Maria, the blonde climbed into her tent to prepare her sleeping bag for bed.

Hearing a rustling behind her, Griffin turned sharply.

\- "Well, again you are hiding from me," climbing into the tent and smiling unbearably beautifully, Green stated the fact.

\- “This time you’re right, I was really hiding,” the blonde replied, sitting down on the sleeping bag and moving a little to make room for Lexa.

\- "Yes? Why?" Sitting close to Clarke, and looking into her eyes, asked Lexa seriously:   
\- "While there are no cameras, you can tell."

There was again absolutely no room between the girls, and Green's hand somehow ended up on Clarke's knee.

\- "Well, maybe because I don't want to see you with others?" averting her eyes, said the blonde quietly.

Lexa looked at Clarke's profile for a long time, for some reason it seemed to her that everything was fine in this girl. Lips, small nose, long eyelashes.

Breaking a short silence, the blonde began her difficult conversation.

\- "Lexa, there is one thing that I did not tell you about ..."

The blonde was not allowed to finish, the operator tried to get into the tent, and only after the guy took an advantageous position for shooting, the blonde was able to continue.  
Green looked expectantly at Clarke, now she was afraid that the blonde would say that she was not interested in all this, that she wanted to leave and a bunch of other things.

\- “Continue, princess,” the model asked encouragingly, taking the hand of Griffin.

\- “There is one thing that can change your attitude towards me, and I don’t want you to learn about it from other members,” looking into Green's eyes and looking for support, the blonde continued.

\- "Come on, Clarke, don't drag it out," running her eyes over the face of such a desirable blonde, hurried Lexa.

\- “Okay… Lexa, I have a son. And I didn’t talk about it before, but we didn’t communicate almost, and today Megan said that you don’t want a girl with a child and I’m taking someone else’s place, and if so, you better kick me out at the selection,” Griffin chattered, so happened always when she was nervous and could not cope with emotions.

Gradually, Lexa's face became aware of the situation, and all she did was laugh and put her finger to Griffin's lips.

\- "Clarke, are you crazy? If I love you, then I will love your boy. I read your profile and I know about your son. Don't listen to the bullshit your competitors say. You are in your place,” Lexa explained quietly, still not removing her finger from the blonde’s lips.

Looking into such grateful and beautiful eyes full of tears, the model could not control herself. Rubbing her hand over the blonde's cheek, Lexa gently touched her lips to Griffin's.  
The kiss was so gentle and innocent, but it gave both of them goosebumps.

Withdrawing from the desired lips, the brunette once again looked into the heavenly eyes:

\- “Good dreams, Clarke,” Green said, getting out of the tent, almost in a whisper.

\- “Good night Lexa,” Griffin said quietly, running her fingers over her lips.

*****

After wishing good dreams to the rest of the guys, Lexa went to her room. A lot of thoughts were running through my head. Today there was a date with other participants, there were even kisses, and not so modest, but thoughts in my head were spinning only around Clarke.

«Fuck Lexa, what are you doing?What is it about this girl that she occupied all my thoughts. Why are you changing next to her?»

Anya's voice in the earpiece broke serious thoughts:

\- "Lexa, do you think what you are doing? If this is your next mockery, then this is too much, do not torture the girl. Now you almost kick her out, then you kiss in the tent."

\- "Anya, I'm not kidding, I'm confused. She is not like everyone else ..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Twelve guys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty one to thirty years old, you are good looking, you want to make big money and just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and maybe you’re the one who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a member of «For Love with Lexa Green.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of A shot at love with Lexa Green by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812404
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway
> 
> In this fanfiction Lexa is Bi, is idea of the author, there are no bad thoughts, so don't comment about that, if you don't like don't read, and who read hope you like it, thanks

Returning to the room, the brunette could not sleep for a long time.

«So Lexa, if you go in cycles in one girl, the show will be disrupted, and this cannot be allowed. Don't be a rag, less attention to the blonde, more to the rest.»

*****

The next day was no different from Monday, except that Lexa was in the house and went out to breakfast with the guys.

Several tables were laid outside, and the participants had breakfast and chat in a relaxed atmosphere.  
Lexa acted a bit defiant, not shy about showing feelings towards different participants.

The brunette almost did not pay attention to Clarke, which was quite a surprise for both the blonde and the other guys.

As soon as Green got off Bellamy's lap and was about to hug Emily, her earpiece came to life again:

\- "And yesterday we thought, where did our Lexa go, where did such a cute girl in the tent with Griffin come from? But everything seems to be normal, the former bitch has returned," Anya said with a mockery.

\- "Listen, this is a show, and I have a contract. And there are a lot of gorgeous participants around, whom I chose," the brunette answered sharply, stepping aside.

\- "Lexa, I understand everything, but you do not go too far, then tenderness, and then immediately ignore."

\- "I'll figure it out myself, Anya! If you like Griffin so much, you can flirte with her yourself, I don't mind. She's not so special." Green was nervous, and it seemed that she herself did not believe in what she was saying.

\- "Stop it, Green! If I were for girls, I would have flirte with her at the casting, but apparently not destiny. But Jasper will try it with pleasure," the girl sneered.

\- “Okay, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, let everything go on as usual,” having finished, the brunette took off the earpiece and jumped into the pool, where the other guys were already splashing.

Watching all of this, Clarke began to doubt Lexa again. The blonde recalled yesterday's tender and sweet Green, who was so irresistible that it was impossible not to fall in love with her, and looked at the behavior of the model today. The brunette hugged and flirted with everyone, did not hesitate to touch the participants very intimately, drank a lot and laughed loudly, as if she had been told some kind of funny joke. The blonde did not like this kind of Lexa, and yesterday's charm began to fade a little into the background.

The blonde was distracted from her thoughts by Megan, who today received a lot of attention from Green, and she clearly wanted to gloat.

\- “Clarke, honey, you’re probably not so irresistible if our Lexa doesn’t pay any attention to you,” sitting down on a nearby recliner, the girl teased her.

The girl's behavior already strained the blonde pretty much, and today she was not going to be silent:

-“Meg, babe, are you always so nasty, or your panties are too tight?" watching the girl's mouth open in surprise, Griffin continued:  
\- "I can understand you, stick your forty-eighth size ass in a forty-second bikini, yes, beauty requires sacrifice, of course, but not so much."

The blonde was already openly mocking and laughing in Megan's face.

\- "Are you out of your fucking mind, or what? Sheep!" geting up from her lounger and heading towards the calm Griffin, the brunette shouted loudly. Than very much attracted the attention of everyone else.

In a matter of seconds, Chad and Bellamy were near the girls, trying to prevent Megan from getting closer to their friend.

\- "Let me go, I'll rip her hair out now!" maybe the reason for that was alcohol, a decent dose of which the bully took, or maybe the girl simply did not have enough extreme, but she was not going to calm down.

\- "What the heck?! Everyone calmed down!" not understanding anything Green came out of the pool and tried to understand what was the reason for the screams.

From the first day, the brunette noticed the tensions between Clarke and Megan, and, of course, knew the reason, but the contract stated that they were kicked out for fights, and she did not want this at all.

\- "It's okay, Lexa, Meg just got drunk, and then the sun and heat, you know," grabbing her towel, the blonde went into the house under the friendly laughter of the other participants, leaving Green in silent surprise.

Lexa noticed Clarke's eyes today, but they were more puzzled than interested.

After Megan calmed down, the guys decided to end their party, the day was ruined anyway.

Griffin was confused and upset, the relationship with the guys was excellent, with a few exceptions. The relationship with Lexa was strange and incomprehensible.

\- “Hey, friend, don’t be sad, the guys were offered to watch some movie in the common room, come on down,” Samantha suggested running into the dormitory.

\- "Yes, of course, I'm on my way," the blonde smiled putting on a thin black dress.

It was getting close to evening, and while the guys were choosing which horrors to watch, the blonde drew attention to the piano located in the corner of the room.

\- "Hey guys, would you mind if I play?" the blonde studied music at school, and she just wanted to remember, moreover, she did not approach the instrument for a long time.

\- "Of course, Clarke, we ask!" Murphy said, clapping his hands amusingly.

Griffin gently opened the lid and gently stroked the keys. The song she wanted to perform now fully embodied the state of the blonde's soul.  
(Birdy - Not about Angels)

*****

Hearing the first chords, Lexa took a break from the interview and went to the second floor stairs to see who was playing. From what she heard, the heart skipped a few beats, the brunette loved this song, but Clarke could not know about it. Every word sung in this beautiful voice was in place, every phrase was familiar.

_«So is it wrong to dance this line?  
If your heart was full of love  
Could you give it up?_

_'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go and make us special  
Donʼt give me up,  
Donʼt give me up_

_How unfair, itʼs just our luck  
Found something real thatʼs out of touch,  
But if youʼd searched the whole wide world  
Would you dare to let it go?_

_'Coz what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go make us special  
Donʼt give me up,  
Donʼt give me up_

_'Coz what about, what about angels?_   
_They will come, they will go make us special._

_Itʼs not about, not about angels, angels.»_

When the blonde finished singing, she heard someone clapping. Turning her head towards the stairs, the blonde saw Green walking towards her with eyes full of tenderness.

\- “Awesome, Clarke, this is my favorite song, I am pleasantly surprised,” Lexa came close and looked into her blue eyes and thanked the model.

The rest of the participants also supported the brunette with applause.

\- “I'm glad you liked it.” Griffin stood up from the piano and found herself almost right next to Lexa.

The girls just looked into each other's eyes, but for Lexa it was many times more intimate than all those kisses and hugs with others by the pool.

The participants who were present in the room at this time felt redundant.

\- "Alexandra, I ask you to return for an interview," came the shout of the operator from the second floor.

\- "Yes, of course, I'm already coming!" shaking her head, throwing off her obsession, and smiling at the rest of the calmed guys, the brunette hastened to continue the interview.

\- "Wow, Clarke, I almost got aroused, let's be careful, we are of course friends, but you two look too hot around," Murphy laughed as soon as Green disappeared on the second floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly twisted version of the modern Cinderella. So, whoever loves bedtime stories, come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Я не волшебник, я только учусь by serafina_dieerste  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: serafina_dieerste  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4870458
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

As soon as the guys chose the film and sat on the big sofa, Lexa joined them. There were too many participants, and they had to make room even more for the model to sit down.  
Clarke sat in the center between Murphy and Samantha, her head resting comfortably on the back of the couch.

Lexa was not used to embarrassing herself, and therefore, without thinking for a long time, climbed over the sofa, forcing Samantha to move away from the blonde.

\- “Wow, Lexa is with us,” came a contented hum.

\- "Yes, yes, guys, let's watch a movie," as if by chance snuggling up to Griffin, and hugging her with one hand, asked Green, trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

The blonde, not expecting such a thing, stared at Lexa with surprised eyes.

\- “If you're uncomfortable, I can change seats,” Green whispered in the blonde's ear.

\- “It's convenient for me, it's just that the others are quite unhappy,” Clarke replied in a whisper.

\- "Do you care?" looking into the eyes of the blonde, asked the brunette.

Saying nothing and turning away to the screen, Griffin proceeded to watch the movie with everyone else.  
The blonde could not help smiling because of the feeling of pleasant warmth from the nearby brunette.  
A few moments after the start of the film, Lexa's fingers began to draw more bizarre patterns on Griffin's hand, which made her skin goose bumps.

Deciding to also play this little game, arranged by Lexa, with each terrible moment the blonde pressed closer and closer to Lexa. A small dose of alcohol helped the blonde to throw away doubts, a glass with which John put into her hand, even before the film began.

\- "Are you so afraid, or is it something else?" Lips touching the ear of the blonde, whispered Green.

The attraction was heating up and none of them remembered what the film was about, and only when the final credits went, the girls came to their senses a little.

\- “Nice movie, isn't it Lexa?" asked Megan, who the whole movie threw disgruntled glances at Clarke.

\- “Yes, excellent,” the brunette replied, turning a little blurred look at the others.

For the rest of the guys, the girls' behavior was not strange, because there was not enough space on the couch, and everyone, no matter how they wanted it, had to touch.

Reluctantly moving away from Clarke and wishing good dreams to the rest of the guys, the brunette went to the operator's room, where Anya was already finishing her work and was going to go to bed.

\- "Hey, why are you rushing in?" The girl asked in surprise looking at her friend.

\- "Damn, Anya, I was so horny that I urgently need a cold shower," lighting a cigarette, said the brunette, looking at the manager with burning eyes.

\- "So go, otherwise you have such an appearance that, it seems, you will rape me now," the girl smiled a little aside, smiling.   
\- "Although no, tell me why such a reaction, and then go. Just without details, I don't want to watch you beat in ecstasy."

\- "It's all yours Griffin, at first she played the piano and sang my favorite song, and then, when we watched a movie, I sat down next to her, and completely lost my head. Anya! I don't even remember what the movie was called! She pressed close to me, took my breath away," lighting another cigarette, the model walked around the room.

\- "Oh God Lexa, she's not that special, is she? Why did you sit down with her?" the girl laughed at her friend.

\- "That's it, I'll go to the club and fuck someone, and don't even dissuade me," pouring herself a little wine, Lexa confronted friend with a fact.

\- "Well, decide for yourself, what’s for me, only you forgot a little that there should not be any intimate relationships with other people, not participants in the show. Do you want to pay a forfeit?" even without looking at Lexa, Anya reminded.

\- "Fuck! I’ll think of something, but for now, into the shower," gulping down a glass, the brunette left the room.

Clarke felt equally horny and could not sleep for a long time. The blonde constantly dreamed of Lexa's voice, and even the guys noticed behavior that was not typical for her.

\- "Princess, your eyes light up so much, you didn't seem to watch horror, but excellent porn, maybe you are a pervert?" lying down next to her and pushing the blonde in the shoulder, teased Murphy.

\- "Well, if you haven't noticed, our Clarke was sitting next to Lexa, perhaps this is enough for happiness?" got into the conversation Megan.

\- "I don't think I was talking to you," John snapped without turning his head towards the girl.

*****

The night was not very successful for the blonde, constantly waking up and feeling discomfort due to the fact that the guys squeezed her between them, Clarke could not endure it for a long time.

Gently getting out of bed and remaining in tight shorts and a short T-shirt, the blonde went down to the kitchen to make herself coffee.

The blonde was sure that no one would wake up at seven in the morning, and even more so there would be no operators.

Having quietly turned on the music and dancing while preparing breakfast, the blonde did not notice the interested Lexa, who was standing in the doorway.

\- “You move great, Clarke,” Green shouted, scaring the blonde half to death.

\- “Damn, Lexa, I almost lost my mind,” Griffin squealed, jumping up and down in surprise, and turning to face the brunette.

\- "Why are you so scared? You went down to the common kitchen in such an open nightie and thought that you wouldn't bump into anyone?" with every word coming closer and closer to the blonde, Green smiled playfully.

\- "Lexa, now there are no operators here, you don't have to play with me," Griffin said with a serious look, drilling the brunette.

\- "What makes you think that I'm playing?" Lexa asked, confused.

\- "Do you want coffee?" Clarke asked and, receiving a nod, continued:   
\- "Since we are not being filmed now, I don't believe that you can play and flirt with everyone. Do you really like everyone?"

Gently placing a cup of black coffee in front of the brunette and sitting down next to her, she looked into her eyes.

\- "Baby, this is at least none of your business. This is a show, and I think you knew where you were going," Green answered calmly, turning on indifference.

\- "Well, there we go and you say you don't play. Therefore, we can just sit and drink coffee, without your feigned flirtation" the blonde did not know why she started this conversation. Maybe somewhere in her subconscious she wanted to hear another answer, that the brunette does not play with her. And she is important to her, but now, she was disappointed again.

\- "Yesterday you liked my feigned flirtation, and now you are unhappy with something, Clarke?" not understanding why, Green began to get angry.

\- “I’m happy with everything, I just don’t know how you doing this, Lexa. I care about you. Yesterday was fine, and you know it," the blonde answered, going to the closet and removing the sugar.

Turning around, the blonde flinched in surprise. Lexa stood close to Griffin, blocking the escape route with her hands on both sides.

A few centimeters remained between their faces. Unable to resist, Clarke glanced at the brunette's lips.

\- "You're so hot, Clarke, I can't even explain why I'm so attracted to you," moving closer and pressing the blonde to the closet with her body, dressed in a short robe, Green whispered languidly.

\- "So what's stopping you?" The blonde replied in the same manner, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck.

There was a clatter and noise outside the door. The rest of the guys woke up and hurried to get their morning coffee.

\- “You’re asking,” Green muttered, displeased with Clarke.

Immediately after the brunette walked away from a dangerous distance, several participants entered the kitchen.

\- "Hi Lexa, are you with us this morning?" Stepping up close and hugging the brunette, Stephanie smiled.

The girl was tall, it seems, she used to go in for professional sports, and had developed muscles. She clearly intended to fight for the love of Lexa Greene.  
This was observed even in how sharply she pushed the rest of the participants who wanted to communicate with the model.

Throughout breakfast, the guys exchanged jokes, and good-natured fun reigned at the table. And only Clarke did not take her pensive gaze from Lexa, who again put on her mask of indifference and paid attention to all the participants.

\- "So, guys, there will be another competition today. Now the operators will come and you, as usual, will find a message with your task. Today we're playing one-to-one dates. One guy and one girl will be the winners. I hope you will try," after uttering the last phrase, the brunette looked at Griffin and left the kitchen to the satisfied cries of the participants.

\- "Oh, guys, it will be hot today!" said smiling  
Stephanie.   
\- "Today I will fully enjoy this girl!"

\- "Why you? Let's see who wins!" Maria was indignant.

\- "Hey, the operators have arrived, everything is ready for filming! Come read the message!" Bellamy shouted from the hallway.

Everyone ran into the hall and saw a lot of cowboy hats. Bell began to read the assignment.

\- "My dears, today you will be competing in mechanical bull races, and those who last the longest will have a few pleasant hours alone with me. Kisses, Lexa."

*****

Without knowing why, Green returned to her room in high spirits. The brunette was preparing for the competition and was humming something to herself. Until she was disturbed by a knock on the door.

\- "Lexa, can I see you?" Lincoln was always tactful, unlike his cousin.

\- "Yes, of course, Link, I'm almost ready," Green leaving the bathroom, hugged Brother.   
\- "Did you want something, any changes in the script?"

\- "No, honey, tell me what was in the kitchen now?" The guy asked, looking at the brunette with interest.

\- "What happened? We had breakfast with the guys. Oh, I couldn't talk about the competition? I didn’t know, it won’t happen again," Green replied, still smiling and spreading her hands.

\- “Don't be an idiot, Alexandra. What happened before breakfast when you pressed Clarke to the closet?"

\- "Well, can I have some fun, since I can't go to the side?" Blinking innocently, explained Green.

\- "Lexa, why don't you just admit that you like her more than the rest?"

\- "Link, I don’t like her, I just want her, and this doesn’t mean that I am counting on my happily ever after with Miss Griffin," turning to the mirror and smoothing out a curl that was out of her hair, retorted the brunette:   
\- "I’m sure if I sleep with her and interest will disappear."

\- "Listen, I love you, but I really want you to grow up and open your eyes. Yes, initially the project did not imply that you would really look for your love, everything was discussed only with kisses and flirting to the camera, and after that with good money, both for you and for the winner. But heck, if you're not really interested in her, behave with her like with everyone else, and don't clamp in the absence of cameras."

\- "Lincoln, are you in agreement with Anya? I'll decide for myself. That's it, we have to go. The competition will not wait," going up the door and letting her brother out, the brunette finished the conversation.

*****

When Green went outside, she found a huge mechanical bull and all the participants gathered nearby. The girls were wearing shorts, and the guys were wearing jeans, complemented by cowboy boots, plaid shirts, and of course cowboy hats.

\- "How sexy you are today! Guys, I hope the best wins, because today I'm ready to play pranks," sitting down in her seat, the brunette shouted.

Clarke tried to ride a mechanical bull once, and this attempt was unsuccessful, so today she did not even count on winning.

At first, the guys competed, and Trevor, a tall and pumped-up guy, as it turned out, was from Texas, won in a tough fight.  
Bellamy remained in second place and was very upset. Samantha, Murphy and Clarke were rooting for the guy from the bottom of their hearts, but, unfortunately, nothing came of it.

\- "Fuck!" the upset guy approached his friends:   
\- "I so wanted to beat that goat!"

\- "As if you're not upset that that you're not getting anything today. I'm very upset," patting the guy on the shoulder, John sympathized.   
\- "Come on, girls, maybe at least something will work out for you!"

Samantha held on as best she could, but Stephanie was clearly stronger and more resilient. And considering that after Stephanie it was Clarke's turn, and everyone else had already left, the blonde did not hope to win.

Climbing on the bull, the blonde looked at the guys and, seeing support in the eyes of her friends, announced her readiness.

Lexa watched intently as Griffin clung to this mechanical monster in complete uncertainty.

The bull began to spin faster and faster every second. Clarke felt dizzy and the rope began to slip out of her hands. The last thing that slipped through the blonde's head before the fall was that today she had time to talk to her son, but did not have time to learn from the guys how best to fall off the bull. The blonde flew off at lightning speed, directly imprinted on the fence of the attraction. Saved by the fact that everything was quite soft, and did not cause serious injuries. But Griffin hit hard. In a matter of seconds, blood began to flow from her nose, but Clarke ignored it and returned to the others.  
The blonde understood that she could not get around Stephanie, and the rest did not interest her.

\- “Hey princess, you're bleeding,” Bellamy remarked.

Until now, the blonde, who had not paid attention to the blood, touched her nose worriedly, and even seemed to turn a little pale.

Seeing that something was wrong, Lexa hurried to the guys.

\- "Damn, Clarke, you struck," pushing the guys, the brunette came close to Griffin. - "We need to call an ambulance, urgently. Guys, you need an ambulance, the participant was injured," already addressing the organizers, Green spoke into the microphone, holding the blonde's hand.

\- "Lexa, everything is normal, I'll put the cold one and it will pass, do not invent, an ambulance is not needed," putting the napkin carefully offered by Murphy to her nose, Clarke calmed the brunette.

\- "Are you sure?" Concerned looking at the blonde, asked Green.

\- "Yes, everything is fine, you have dates, I can’t delay you," Clarke replied, smiling at the rest of the guys.

After writing down the text about the winners, Green went with Trevor and Stephanie to the sauna, as promised earlier.  
And the rest of the frustrated participants went to cook dinner in order to distract at least a little from the offensive loss.

An hour and a half later, the winners returned, who were simply thrilled with delight.

\- "Yeah, guys, you just can't imagine her kissing. If it weren't for the camera, I'm sure we could... You get the idea," Steph bragged, stretched out on the couch.   
\- “Hey Trevor, you’re didn't have that, did you??”

\- “We kissed too, so don't think you're special,” the guy was also pleased with himself.

\- "Oh, shut up, and I'm sick without you!" Murphy said as he finished eating the spaghetti the girls had just cooked.   
\- "Go to the wall, turn away and rejoice."

\- “Don’t be jealous, John, otherwise you’ll never get a kiss from her,” Steph said, sticking out her tongue.

Griffin was upset, too upset. After the guys' stories about caresses and kisses in the sauna with Green, the mood dropped to zero, she didn't want to continue.

\- "So, guys, you may have forgotten, but now the selection, so let's go to that very room, in ten minutes," the director's voice distracted the guys from their thoughts.

As soon as the participants entered and sat in their seats, Likoln's command sounded and Lexa appeared.  
The brunette was wearing a short white dress that went well with tanned skin, her hair was loose, and there was a minimum of makeup on her face. Such guys have never seen Lexa. The brunette was tenderness itself.

Most of the contestants did not change after the competition, and the room felt like a Texas pub from a western.

\- "Today we almost never parted, but still, good evening. We had wonderful days, and now it is even more difficult for me to make a choice," looking at each participant with her beautiful eyes, the model began.   
\- "But, I will not torment for a long time... Clarke, are you ready to fight for my love?"

The blonde, who was almost kicked out at the last selection, was shocked. An uninvited, happy smile spread across her face, and the blonde went to Lexa for her key.

\- "I'm still ready, Lexa," receiving the key and leaning forward, the blonde left a light kiss on Green's cheek.

Further, the selection took place as usual, except for the interested look of green eyes, which the blonde constantly caught on herself.  
Murphy, Bell and Samantha stayed, and the blonde calmed down completely.

There were completely unexpected personalities in the balance of leaving today.

\- “And so, Sem and Chad, Stephanie and Megan, I have two keys and four people, I ask you to come out to me,” Lexa asked, looking seriously at the participants.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Twelve guys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty one to thirty years old, you are good looking, you want to make big money and just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and maybe you’re the one who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a member of «For Love with Lexa Green.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of A shot at love with Lexa Green by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812404
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway
> 
> In this fanfiction Lexa is Bi, is idea of the author, there are no bad thoughts, so don't comment about that, if you don't like don't read, and who read hope you like it, thanks

\- "Chad, you are a wonderful guy, but it seems to me that I have never seen you sober, but I would like to communicate with my potential boyfriend on a bright head," seriously looking at the man, Green began:   
\- "Sem, you are the second time in one step away from departure. Over the past week, nothing has changed, I don't see you. Your fight for love is over."

The guy was upset, but accepted defeat calmly. Saying goodbye to all the guys, Sem left the house.

\- "Stephanie, you are cheerful, sociable, but sometimes it seems to me that there are too many of you. And even sometimes you impose communication with yourself," stone indifference appeared on the brunette's face.   
\- "Megan, you are talented and interesting to me as a person, but your constant scandals with other members interfere with my positive impression."

After a pause, Green continued:

\- "Stephanie, your fight for love is over."

The phrase created the effect of an exploding bomb. The girl did not expect such a decision and remained in place, as if in a stupor.

\- “You know, Lexa, you're too good for everyone else. I don't think you will find your love if you kick me out,” the girl began her speech with tears in her eyes. - “You don’t understand, I wanted you for so many years. You don't understand what it cost me to come to this program. Please change your mind, I will prove that I deserve a chance."

Stephanie's condition was nearing hysterics, and the atmosphere in the room was clearly heating up.

\- "Stephanie, I decided everything," just in case, taking a step back, tried to end the conversation Green.

\- "In that case, fuck you!" the girl ran out of the room, fleetingly knocking down the key rack. While she was being taken out, a swear words was heard in the house for a long time.

A dumbfounded Lexa and the members froze in place, making no sound. Nobody expected this behavior from Stephanie.

\- "Well, well, this only confirms that I made the right choice today," exhaling, Lexa concluded.

\- “Yeah, dangerous wench,” Murphy said.

The guy's remark took off the general tension a little, and the guys even smiled.

Despite the fact that filming had already stopped, Green was in no hurry to leave. The door to the room opened and Lincoln entered.

\- "Hello everyone, you all know me, I am your director," the young man smiled charmingly.   
\- "I have news for you. Probably not very good, though, depending to who."

All participants listened with interest to the guy.

\- "In general, such a thing, Lexa was offered one of the main roles in the new film. And filming starts right in the middle of your show. Therefore, the management of the channel decided that the timing of the reality show would be reduced. That is, you will not be in the house for three months, but one and a half months."

Some of the guys heard frustrated sighs.

\- "Understand, I cannot refuse such an offer. This is a big step in my career. All the money promised to you will be paid, it is just that not two participants will leave a week, but four. But this will not affect the broadcasts in any way," Lexa saw that the participants were upset, but could not do anything.

The channel's management supported this idea. And everything was already decided.

\- “You can go home this weekend, but then filming will go non-stop and you won't have to leave,” continued Link.

There was a short silence in the room, but the participants had no choice.

\- "If you have no questions, you can disperse and get ready for tomorrow's weekend," Green smiled, and headed for the exit. The brunette was almost gone, but something did stop her.

\- “Hi Clarke,” Link greeted with a charming smile as most of the guys left the room.   
\- "You look great!"

Green froze at the open door.

\- "Thank you, Lincoln, just like you," the bloknde was pleased with the guy's attention. And everyone is pleased to hear a compliment.   
\- "I think a cowboy suit will suit to everyone."

\- "Well, it suits everyone, but it looks perfect on you," the guy was still smiling.

Lexa could not understand what was the matter, why she wanted to kick both of them in the head for an ordinary friendly conversation. Although friendly? Lincoln talked about this girl all the time, and maybe it's all for a reason? A lot of thoughts rushed through my head, and the feeling of possessiveness began to take over.

\- "Listen, I thought, maybe if my crazy sister kicks you out," the guy began modestly, glancing at the brunette boiling near the door.   
\- "Well, if she suddenly completely out of her mind. Maybe we can go with you and have some coffee. I don't insist, but I would be very pleased."

\- "Oh, Lincoln ..." the blonde stood with her back to the door and did not see Green's reaction.

\- “She’s not going anywhere with you, okay, Link?” Finding herself behind and hugging the blonde around the waist, Lexa answered sharply instead of the blonde.

\- "Well, it's not up to you to decide, sis," the guy replied with a cute expression on his face.  
\- "Clarke, don't forget, now the interview," referring to the blonde, reminded Link.

Leaving the office, the satisfied guy said quite loudly:

\- "What was required to prove."

Green still stood there, hugging Clarke around the waist, and felt like a complete idiot, a jealous idiot.

\- “Lexa, you can let me go, he's gone,” Griffin reminded her of her presence.

\- “Yes, I'm sorry,” the brunette agreed, reluctantly releasing the blonde from the embrace.

But without the blonde's embrace, she began to find some unimaginable anger.

\- "So you would go on a date with him? Then what are you doing here anyway? Do you even like girls?" Green said to Clarke's back as she was about to leave.

\- "Sorry, what?" the blonde was amazed to the core.   
\- "If you had listened to my answer, you probably would not have said your nonsense! And in general, this is a show, what do you care who I will be with after it?"

\- "That's right, I don't care who you will be with after the project, but while you are in my house, I will not allow you to flirt with others in front of my eyes!" coming closer to the blonde, the model switched to screaming.

\- "Will you tell me this? The one who is ready to jump into bed with everyone in this house, just to get a high rating? Stephanie told me what you had on a date, and obviously only the operator interfered to full sex, otherwise she probably would have stayed with you a little longer!" Clarke didn’t retreat.   
\- "Anyway, who are we to each other to sort things out? Familiar week, and all this time I look at you and don't understand what is happening!"

The girls were already standing very close and looking at each other with angry eyes.

Unable to withstand the tension, Green grabbed the blonde by the back of her head and roughly dug her lips into hers. Clarke tried to fight back, but after a few moments gave up and responded aggressively. The kiss was desperate and hard, the girls seemed to be fighting with their tongues, trying to prove their own. Parting at the end, Lexa bit the blonde's lip so hard that Griffin screamed and recoiled.

\- "Are you completely fucking crazy? You bit my lip!" feeling the damage, Clarke was indignant:   
\- "Can you be normal or not? Or do you have nothing but appearance?"

\- "Fuck you, Griffin! You take on a lot on yourself! An ordinary girl! As long as you are in my house, you are mine! Do you understand?" Abruptly turning her back to the window, Green was rude.

The brunette was always rude when she did not know how to behave in this situation, and, literally in a few seconds, she began to regret. Only what was said could not be returned.

\- “While I'm here, am I your property, Lexa? So it's fixable!" Shouting emotionally, the blonde left the room, loudly slamming the door. On the way, she nearly knocked over Lincoln, who pretended not to overhear.

\- "What happened, Clarke?" Catching the blonde in his arms, the guy asked worriedly.

\- "Lexa Green happened, Link. Can I leave today after the interview?" heavenly eyes from anger became the color of the sea during a storm.

\- "Yes, of course, just don't jump to conclusions, okay?" seeing off the blonde, the guy warned.

Griffin ran into the interview room as if someone was chasing her. And again met a cute girl operator, like last time.

\- “Miss Griffin, you're like a hurricane tonight,” the brunette smiled.

\- "The day is full of events, so to speak. Moreover, today they were allowed to go home, ”the blonde said, sitting down on a chair.

\- "Tell me, Clarke, how are your days at home? How a relationship with our protagonist. The first time Lexa almost kicked you out, today she gave you the key first. Did you really change her mind about yourself in such a week?" looking at the blonde with an interested look, the operator asked her questions.

\- "You know, I'm sorry, I don't know your name..."

\- “My name is Maya, very nice, Clarke,” the girl greeted, holding out her hand.

\- "And I am pleased. So, you know, Maya, I can't understand Lexa. She is completely amazing and gentle, then includes a complete ignore. We are still very little familiar. And, looking at her character changes, I can't say for sure what will happen tomorrow," the blonde shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her bitten lip.

\- "And what do you feel about Lexa?" Maya moved on to the next question.

\- "I don't even know what to call it. When I first saw her going down the stairs, It just blew my mind. But then I realized that Miss Green is also a person, like all of us. It is impossible to relate to her unambiguously, she is special."

\- "Hmm, an interesting answer, I hear it for the first time. Everyone screams only about how wonderful she is and how they all love her. It turns out, Clarke, you are special with us," the girl smiled again.   
\- "Tell us how the competition with the bull was held?"

\- "Well, I wanted to win, really. But I don't know how to stick to it, and of course I didn't stand next to Steph in preparation. I was so worried that I forgot to ask how to jump off it. Well, in the end, a broken nose," remembering the competition, Clarke said.

\- "And the lip?" Reminding the blonde about the second injury, the girl asked.

\- "Lip? Ummm, no, I pinched," Clarke explained, laughing at the ridiculousness of her own excuse.

After finishing the interview and calling a taxi, the blonde went to the airport, booking tickets to San Francisco on the way.

\- "Raven! I'll be home in six and a half hours!" dialing the coveted number, the blonde shouted as soon as she heard a cheerful «hello».

\- "Damn, Griffin, were you kicked out? All my efforts are in vain!" Raven expressed displeasure.

\- "Nobody kicked me out, you bastard! We were released for the weekend. I'll come and tell you everything! Will you meet me?" the mood improved immediately after she heard her voice.

\- "Of course I will meet, how is Lexa, as hot as in magazines?" Raven asked in a languid voice.

\- "More hot, Ray, much. But she's completely crazy. I'll come and tell you. Love you!"

*****

Green spent about an hour in the room where the blonde left her. She has already regretted more than once that she offended Clarke, and thought about how to apologize. She just wanted to sit down and discuss everything, without shouting and everything else that happens between them.

Going out into the corridor, the brunette caught one of the administrators:

\- “Listen, get me Griffin into the room. And make it so that the others do not know that I have her. Say, ummm, well, that the organizers insisted that doctors examine her after the competition with the bull," Lexa thought up on the go, realizing that she was talking nonsense.

\- "Miss Green," the guy almost squeezed into the wall. He has never communicated with Lexa and heard about the character, and the news will not please her.   
\- "Griffin has gone home."

\- "What the fuck?" The brunette's scream echoed throughout the house.

Hearing the screams of his hysterical sister, Link went out into the corridor and rescued the poor boy.

\- "Lexa, I let her go. Your beloved will rest and come," seeing the angry Green, the guy regretted leaving the room.

\- "What the fuck are you letting her go?! What the fuck are you inviting to drink coffee?! Lincoln!"

\- "Letting go, because you made her hysterical. I asked because I wanted to see your reaction! And, oh miracle. You not only want to fuck her, but you care about her!" grinning insolently, Green senior finished the conversation and, returning to the operator's room, reminded: - "Do not forget, on Sunday we have the first issue, and I think it will break the ratings of the programs."

The frustrated brunette silently walked into the bedroom. She urgently needed to figure out what was going on in her head and heart.

*****

\- "You fell in love, exactly like a little girl! Didn't expect from you, blonde," meeting her friend at the airport and throwing things in the trunk, Ray urged her friend.

\- "I'm not fell in love, she's just too beautiful and, well... I don't know, she's a terrible bitch, constantly flirts with everyone, constantly brings me to emotions. Oh, Ray, I talk about her all the time, right?" Looking at her friend's profile, Griffin clarified.

\- "Yes, shut up already," the girl laughed out loud.

Mom and Kyle were happy to see Clarke. The blonde had never parted with her son for so long, and now they had an even longer separation, and it was frightening. In the head there was an idea to refuse further participation, but something stopped her.

After telling her mother what changes had taken place in the show, and having received assurances that they would cope, the blonde calmed down a bit. Even more pleasant was the fact that the money received during the week was able to pay off the monthly loan for the cafe.

The weekend was great, only the family and the closest ones, and no green-eyed beast. Although she did not leave the head.

On Sunday, everyone gathered to watch the show:

\- "Hey, Kyle, look, mom is on TV," pointing to the screen, Octavia drew the attention of the guy.

\- “O, just don’t show the other moments,” the blonde laughed.

Abigail was on duty but promised to watch the replay.

And now there were three girls in front of the TV and Kyle, who fell asleep after the first five minutes of graduation.

\- “God, Clarka, she’s so beautiful, this is something. Aaaaaaa, she came to your street, did you have something? Kissing on the bench?" Octavia was pleased with everything that happened on the screen.

Clarke at this time seriously observed all the moments that she did not see in the house, paying attention to Lexa's behavior in her absence. The first common date after the race was completely immaculate, and the fact that the brunette kissed the guys on the cheek a couple of times even cheered Griffin.

Octavia's scream was again distracted her from thoughts:

\- "She's the sweetest girl in the world, look. She will love your son if she loves you. I love it !!!"

Everything on the screen was really sweet and tender. Clarke thought it was a shame that their last kiss before leaving was not filmed. They would have seen «sweet» Green.

The friends continued to watch the show and admire Lexa. When suddenly Clarke jumped up from the couch shouting:

\- "Oh, fuck! There was nothing, no kisses! No sex!" a silly smile shone on the blonde's face.   
\- "She did not kiss anyone but me !!!"

On the screen at that moment, was broadcast the date of Lexa, Stephanie and Trevor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Twelve guys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty one to thirty years old, you are good looking, you want to make big money and just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and maybe you’re the one who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a member of «For Love with Lexa Green.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of A shot at love with Lexa Green by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812404
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway
> 
> In this fanfiction Lexa is Bi, is idea of the author, there are no bad thoughts, so don't comment about that, if you don't like don't read, and who read hope you like it, thanks

\- "I didn't understand something, Lexa, you kissed her in the fireplace, and then bit her lip and rude to her?" received a return nod, Anya continued.   
\- "Have I ever told you that you are a fool? No? So, you are a fool!"

The girls had been in the bar for several hours. Today, after watching the show, Green was impatient to get drunk, and Anya could not refuse.

\- "You and the cameramen specifically did not include the details of the date with Trevor and Stephanie in the show?" pouring herself more whiskey, the brunette asked indifferently.

\- “Lexa, you acted as if you hadn’t seen people for ten years. And mind you, they are not such outstanding personalities," Anya looked at her friend reproachfully.   
\- "I would not want your parents to see this. An innocent kiss with Clarke is something we might have missed at this point on the show."

\- “Now everyone’s going to think I have a special relationship with her,” Green said in a weaving tongue.

\- “As if it’s not so, Lexa,” Anya teased her friend, too, when she was pretty drunk.

\- "She's not, she's just a hot and sexy blonde. Yes, that's all, and it's not that she looks and sings like an angel." After finishing the rest of the glass in one gulp, the brunette got up from her seat.

\- "Hey, where are you going? We need to go to the house, tomorrow everyone will return," friend tried to stop the brunette.

\- "Anya, I want sex, and today I will get it! That girl over there near the bar is very nice, and I'm going to spend the night with her," Green said, picking up her bag.

\- "Lexa, did you forget about the contract? If someone finds out, there will be many problems!"

\- "And who will tell whom? This is a closed bar for a select few. This girl is most likely the daughter of some millionaire or politician. Don't worry." Looking in the mirror, Lexa walked straight to the smiling girl.

*****

Clarke didn't want to leave home disastrously. Kyle did not want to let his mother go and was capricious for a long time. The blonde was torn.

The money that was paid on the show helped the family of Griffin a lot. Now her mother almost did not take night shifts, and the proceeds from the cafe remained in the family. Things were starting to improve, and this could not but rejoice.

\- “I don’t know how I should behave with her. She is sometimes cold and impossible bitch, which infuriates, then sweet and tender," Clarke complained while Rey gave her a lift to the airport.  
\- "Honey, you know how much I love you, but to be honest, it seems to me that this is nothing more than a show. Have fun, hold out as long as possible, but do not fall in love with her, she will break your heart, and then I will have to kill her," Ray gave out with a completely serious expression on her face.

\- "I understand, you are right, I will try," the blonde answered sadly, having buried herself in the window.

The flight went smoothly, and this time the blonde was not so afraid of the planes as before.

Entering the house, Clarke heard drunken screams from the kitchen and, quickly throwing things away, headed towards the sound.

\- “Hey, hi, I even missed you,” the blonde shouted merrily as she ran and hugged Murphy and Bellamy.

\- "A princess! You are something! What's taking so long?" Bell smiled as he hugged the blonde back.

\- "Well, family, son. You’ll know how it appears," Clarke winked.

\- “Maybe you also have a husband, I won’t be surprised,” Megan, completely drunk, floated out of the corridor.

\- "And hello to you, Megan. I don’t know whether to hug you or something, otherwise you’re so angry, probably because you were little loved," sitting next to the guys, the blonde did not remain in debt.   
\- "Have you ever met anyone?"

Megan's face twisted in anger.

\- "Well, baby, if you managed to get pregnant in due to stupidity and now you regret it, it does not mean that I was unloved. Maybe nobody wants you and your little stump?" Approaching as close as possible and obviously huffing, answered the girl.

\- "What the fuck did you say? Come here bitch!" Clarke boiled, exploding from her seat.

The path to Meg was blocked by Samantha, who grabbed Griffin around the waist while she tried to break free and slap the obnoxious upstart who was laughing in her face in the face. In a second, the already sobered guys were nearby, helping Sam to restrain the blonde.

\- "Clarke, honey, calm down, if you hit her, they kick you out. Stop doing that!" Bell whispered in her ear.

From frustration, the blonde could not hold back tears of despair. She really wanted to smash the face of this impudent bitch.

\- "Come on, come on, Griffin, hit me," coming closer, Mag still did not calm down.

\- "Get her out of here!" John shouted to the rest of the participants.   
\- “Otherwise, I can't vouch for myself either."

\- "Hey, Samantha, maybe you are in love with the princess too?" the girl was already trying to get it from several people, but still she did not calm down.

Fred and Colin stood up in silence and, taking Megan by the arms, led the stubborn girl out into the street.

\- "Bitch, fucking bitch!" Clarke shouted, slamming her fist against the wall several times.

After a few seconds, the anger ceased to act and the blonde grabbed her broken arm.

\- “Damn it, it hurts.” The fist was smashed, and one of the fingers seemed to start swelling.

\- "Griffin, what are you doing!" almost all the participants crowded around the blonde while she was cursing and looking for something cold.

\- "We need to call the administrator, let them call the ambulance, there is an obvious injury," looking at Clarke's hand, Emily concluded.

\- "Wow, Em, I'll take a look at you as a diagnostician, the hand is broken, the finger is swollen, and then here you told us," Murphy could not remain silent.

Returning from filming, Lexa had a bad feeling about it. Entering the house, the brunette heard screams and obscenities, and then saw a frightened administrators running into the kitchen.

Throwing bags on the floor, Green flew into the room. Seeing the worried guys and the tear-stained Clarke, Lexa's heart skipped a beat. She hasn't seen the blonde since Thursday's incident, and hasn't had time to apologize. She was also missed her. The brunette admitted this, only to herself.

\- "What the fuck happened here?!" Shouting, blocking the noise, Green started up with a half turn.

Everyone drew attention to the person who entered, but in this state the participants saw her for the first time, and everyone was afraid to raise a voice. They didn’t know what to say.

\- "It's okay, I hit," calmly, wiping away her tears, answered the blonde.

Walking closer to Griffin and glancing at her injured arm, Lexa looked up at Clarke in surprise.

\- "What are you talking about? Did she really hit?" the brunette turned to the rest of the guys.

The participants stood in silence and did not answer the question.

\- "Fuck! Can anyone tell me what happened? Where are the administrators?" the brunette was one step away from killing everyone.

The call to her mobile distracted the brunette from the general proceedings.

\- "Yes! I can not talk!" Lexa grabbed phone, not looking at the caller.   
\- "Anya, I understand. Thank you, I need to call an ambulance."

Looking menacingly at the guys, and then returning her gaze to Griffin, the brunette could no longer hold back her emotions:

\- “Hit the wall, didn't you, Clarke?"

\- "And could on the face of Megan!" Bellamy whispered softly.

\- "What? Bell, repeat," Lexa heard the guy's phrase very inappropriately.

Hearing the sounds of a siren, the brunette threw a suspicious look at everyone.

\- "We'll talk to you later. Clarke, come with me, let's go to the hospital," leaving the kitchen, the brunette ordered.

\- "What's the point? Why go to the hospital?" Clarke asked reluctantly, getting up.

\- "Because there may be a fracture. She's right, go with her, princesses." Murphy looked very angry and was clearly plotting revenge for Megan.

Going out into the street, the blonde saw Lexa, who was talking to the doctors. Coming closer, she managed to hear a few phrases.

\- "I will go with her," the brunette did not know how to speak normally, but only in an orderly tone.

\- "Well, just who do you belong to her?" The tired nurse asked calmly.

\- “Ummm, her girlfriend,” the brunette said uncertainly.

\- "Okay, does your girlfriend have insurance? Identification?" The doctor continued.

At the little conversation she heard, Clarke began to smile like a little girl. But, remembering Raven's words, the blonde decided to shut up her euphoria in one place and not succumb to provocations.

\- "And here is our injured one," the ambulance employee smiled.   
\- "Your girlfriend doesn't know if you have insurance and ID. Are you sure she's your girlfriend?"

\- "About the girlfriend I'm not sure, about the rest, yes, i have everything, I'm ready to say the number," bypassing the stunned Green, the blonde climbed into the car.

The whole road passed in silence. Occasionally the blonde stumbled upon a serious look in green eyes, and already almost in front of the hospital, the brunette could not stand it:

\- "What happened, Clarke?"

\- "When exactly?" Griffin pretended to be a fool.

\- "What happened to your hand? Although no, I know what happened, I just don't know why you did it," moving closer, the brunette clarified.

\- “You don’t care about all of us, so what's the difference?" the spoiled mood did not go anywhere and now threatened to pour out on Lexa.

\- "I asked normally, and I ask you to answer normally," kept the brunette so as not to break.

\- “Nothing happened,” the blonde replied sharply, turning to the window.

Arriving at the hospital, the blonde was immediately taken for an x-ray. Green stayed in the waiting room, with only Griffin in her head. When the brunette saw the tear-stained Clarke, everyone else faded. And wanted to tear apart the one who offended this angel. And also, for some reason, there was a feeling of guilt for the night spent with a random girl from the bar. But, as usual, Green did at first, then thought, and the pangs of remorse always appeared unexpectedly.

While the brunette was waiting, she received several SMS from Anya, who found out from the guys what had happened, and now laughed at how Murphy «accidentally» pushed Megan into the pool.

Half an hour later, a blonde appeared in the corridor with a small bandage on her arm and arm in arm with an elderly doctor who was telling her something funny, and the blonde was completely sincerely smiling.

«Daddy would have liked her» flashed through Green's head, but the brunette immediately forbade herself to think about it.

Walking up to Lexa, the man smiled.

\- "Everything is fine with your girlfriend, you can not worry, otherwise I watched, you did not find a place for yourself, a severe injury, it will pass. Take care of her," gently shaking the healthy hand of the blonde, the doctor went about his business.

\- "I'm glad that everything is fine. Lincoln drove up the car and is waiting on the street," Green smiled and she threw her jeans jacket over the blonde.

\- "Thank you for your concern," Clarke smiled wryly. The anger had passed, and now she was a little ashamed of her behavior in the car.

Lincoln talked all the way back. He looked through all the material and did not understand why everything happened. Clarke stubbornly didn't say anything, and the guy just went crazy with curiosity.

\- "Link, I won't say anything, really. Moreover, we have already arrived," noticing the mansion, Clarke translated the topic.

\- “Then good night, Clarke. Don't scare us anymore, okay?" the guy got out of the car and opened the door in front of the blonde.

\- "I won't, thank you," patting the guy on the shoulder in a friendly way, the blonde went into the house without waiting for the others.

\- “Hey, you're a fucking gentleman, open the door for me, I’m a lady too,” Green teased.

\- “You're not a lady, Lexa, you're a sister. And, looking at your behavior, I would close you there," the guy retorted.

Leaving the car and showing the guy the fuck, the brunette hurried after the blonde.

\- "Where did you run away?" Lexa asked, catching up with the blonde almost near the bedroom door.

\- "Well, I'm going to go to bed, and you wanted something?" in a pensive voice, said Griffin.

\- “Well, I wanted to take my jacket,” Green smiled.

\- "And, well, of course, what else to expect from you," the blonde was upset because she was almost seduced again.

\- “I'm kidding, Clarke. I, in general ..." coming a little closer to Clarke and thus pushing her against the wall, the brunette said quietly.   
\- "In general, I'm sorry."

\- "For what?" Peering into green and, it seemed, such sincere eyes, asked Griffin.

\- “As if you don’t know,” standing very close, and looking at the blonde’s lips every second, Lexa didn’t know how to continue.

\- "And you tell me and I will find out," Clarke did not give up without taking any action to get closer, but not pushing the brunette away.

\- “Okay, I don’t know how to apologize, forgive me for what was in the fireplace. I behaved inappropriately, and I didn’t want to say all this," the brunette admitted without looking into her eyes, and hesitating a little.

\- "Okay, Lexa, I'll think, and now you let me go?" the blonde looked at the brunette slyly.

\- "Wait, just a second," smiling and bending down to such tender lips, Green kissed Clarke.

This kiss could not be compared with what happened after the selection. Lexa was gentle and tidy, and didn't push for more. With her hand on the blonde's cheek, Lexa deepened the kiss, but moving just as carefully. She seemed to be afraid to scare the blonde away.

Both girls heard the door from the bedroom open, but did not have time to move away from each other:

\- "Unexpectedly, maybe I should break my arm too?" heard a voice from the side of the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Twelve guys and twelve girls will compete for the love of a single bisexual model in a new TV show on MTV. If you are from twenty one to thirty years old, you are good looking, you want to make big money and just dream of meeting the love of your life, we are waiting for your application, and maybe you’re the one who will have true love at the end of the show. Become a member of «For Love with Lexa Green.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of A shot at love with Lexa Green by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4812404
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway
> 
> In this fanfiction Lexa is Bi, is idea of the author, there are no bad thoughts, so don't comment about that, if you don't like don't read, and who read hope you like it, thanks

The girls abruptly pulled away from each other, turning in the direction of the speaker.

\- “No, go on, I'll love to see it, it's beautiful,” Murphy grinned.

\- “Damn, John, well, I should have had at least something after my injury,” Clarke answered, not bewildered, moving a little further from Green.

\- "Well, everything is fair," the guy nodded in agreement.

\- "Good night, Lexa, thanks for seeing me off," smiling hastily, the blonde disappeared behind the bedroom door.

The brunette stood near the wall and smiled, not noticing how the surprised guy was watching her.

\- "Lexa, and I thought that this whole show was a set-up, and you were not going to look for love. Don't ask how I know, just one of the organizers is my friend. And here, you really fell in love," John came closer to the brunette so that no one could hear their conversation.

\- "What?" the brunette was in her thoughts and heard only the last words.

\- "I say, your eyes are shining, and it's not me who is to blame, but our princess," John explained more clearly.

\- “No, it's not like that, you're wrong,” finally realizing what Murphy is talking about, the brunette tried to justify herself.

\- "You can say whatever you want, but i can see it. You know, I'm glad Clarke is beautiful. And, if you consider that you were not going to look for love, then this is just luck."

Winking at Green, the guy went about his business. And Lexa was left standing in mute shock from what was happening.

*****

Clarke's morning was not an easy one. The hand ached and twitched. The prescribed ointments have not helped yet. Woke everyone up Bellamy from the first floor.

\- "Hey, sleepyheads, get down, we have a task!"

Everyone gathered at a high pace and joined the guy who had already read the note:

\- "Hello, my darlings! Today we have wonderful weather, the sun is shining and we probably need to freshen up a little. I am waiting for you by the pool. "

Once outside, the guys saw Green who was coming out of the water in a wildly sexy way. Half of them gasped at the sight, even though they had not seen Lexa in a swimsuit for the first time.

\- "Hi everyone! Glad to see you smiling and full of strength today!" coming closer to the guys, the model greeted,   
\- "I hope that today we will not have an emergency and scandals, and everything will go well."

Everyone nodded in agreement and were in a completely positive mood. Megan, after being a little hard on her by Murphy, has quieted down today, but Clarke felt like it wouldn't be for long.

The model continued:

\- “Before you are twenty rungs with buckets at the top. A rope descends from each bucket. We will tie your upturned hand to the other end of this rope. Whoever holds out in this position longer will win an individual date with me. Whoever lowers his hand will get a cold shower, and it’s not a fact that it will be water,” the brunette smiled slyly.

\- "Oh, Fuck it!" heard the displeased voice of the blonde, but the blonde could not refuse.

When everything was ready and the guys took their places, Green gave a countdown.

\- "And so, 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Let's start !!!"

As soon as the time came for the test, slow and very sexy music began to play throughout the mansion, and Lexa began her playful and unrealistically beautiful dance. 

Half of the guys, out of unexpected and surprise, immediately turned over their buckets on themselves. And now everyone was drenched from head to toe with different liquids, from water to orange juice.

The model clearly knew a lot about excellent striptease, and her body indicated that the brunette had been dancing quite seriously for a long time.

The blonde watched the brunette with delight, but after many guys lost the competition because of the Green dance, Clarke decided to close her eyes. Which caused great displeasure of Alexandra.

After the music stopped, ten people remained in the game, and the rest, a little upset, but quickly consoled by the attention of the brunette, were melting in the sun and enjoying cocktails from the pool bar.

When Griffin's eyes were slightly open, a not very pleasant picture opened up in front of her. Lexa was in the pool and was kissing with might and main with Fred, a beefy and handsome mulatto. The guy was not shy and spread his hands.

A huge amount of emotions was reflected on the blonde's face, from neglect and grief, to unimaginable sadness..

John, who had not yet dropped out of the competition and stood nearby, followed his friend's gaze.

\- "Hey princess, don't look like that, she's a bitch, really. Do not worry. I'm sure she likes you, she just can't admit it," the guy encouraged.

\- "Murphy, where did you get it? It seems to me that she only loves herself. It's really unbearable," the blonde's hand trembled a little, and the bucket almost doused her with unknown contents.

\- "Yes, you can see it, you look how she looks at the others?" Pointing his head at the guys, John clarified.

\- "Ummm, let me think, looks like she wants everyone and to right away," the blonde shrugged her shoulders, trying not to look as the brunette was already clamping herself with Maria.

\- "Yeah, and she looks at you with tenderness. I noticed everyone noticed, to be honest."

\- "Why are you doing this, John, we are competitors?" Clarke asked in surprise, looking at the guy.

\- "Oh, Princess, you are like a child. This show was never planned as love carrots and everything. This is a reality show, and she was not going to look for anyone at all, I'm sure. When I was told that I could earn money and do nothing, I sent an application. To be honest, I actually have a girlfriend,” John said unexpectedly.

\- "Oh, wow, unexpected, Murphy!" no longer paying attention to the fun in the pool, the blonde listened to her friend.

\- “Don't tell anyone. Well, as if you didn't come here for money?"

The splash of water and squealing distracted the guys from the conversation. Two more guys could not stand it, and they were poured with something incomprehensible and more like tomato juice.

The guys had been standing for about an hour. Clarke's back began to ache and her injured arm hurt even more. She was thirsty, but the blonde was not going to give up.

Those who dropped out already got drunk and danced to club tracks, and by this time there were only four people left in the competition.

Murphy, Bell, Griffin and Megan.

The blonde couldn't afford to lose to this bitch. Meg seemed to be of the same opinion.

Lexa was having fun as best she could. She managed to get a lot, and did not notice any jambs behind her. She constantly cast glances at the blonde, and slowly began to worry about her.

It was clear that Griffin had pain in her back and arm, and in general she was not very well. There was an idea to end the test, but then the directors would kill her.

«Lexa, stop worrying about her. She is a participant»

\- “Hey Bell, come on,” John shouted.

In a matter of seconds, the guys simultaneously dropped their hands and a huge amount of liquid poured out on them. The guys laughed happily and explained their failure by the fact that they could no longer stand like that when Green walks around in this form.

\- "Okay, we have two girls left, this is Megan and Clarke. Let's see who wins!" shouting cheerfully, the brunette sat down on her knees to Bellamy, who did not expect such a turn.

\- "Hey Megan, there is food here, it beckons you! And a lot of water, are you so thirsty?" John incited the girl.

\- "Fuck you, Murphy!!! I won't give up and give up the date to your girlfriend."

\- "What a mare!" showing the fact, the guy turned away.

Several minutes passed. Megan's bucket was turned over:

\- "Fuck!!! Murphy's a brute!" an angry Mag went to the losers.

\- "Listen, it's not my fault that you fell asleep and turned over this slop on yourself! There was slop in there, is that why you stink like that? But no, I forgot, you always stink," the guy laughed to tears.

Clarke didn't believe in her luck, and now she didn't even know if she was happy or not. After what she had to watch today, Lexa seemed like a traitor. Even though they haven't met.

\- "Well, I'm ready to invite you on a date, Clarke Griffin," coming as close as possible, the brunette announced the winner.

Untied her stiff arm, Griffin looked thoughtfully at Green.

\- “I now have both hands injured because of you,” Clarke complained, showing her injuries.

\- "Nothing, I'll do everything myself," with a sly smile, the brunette whispered in her ear, grabbing Clarke's lobe with her plump lips.

\- "What?" The blonde's eyes widened with surprise and desire.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading )))


End file.
